The Uchiha siblings
by Zera400
Summary: In this story Sasuke,Naruto,Sakura,and Itachi are siblings and Itachi comes back to the village 6 years after the Uchiha was killed. Itachi is the oldest than it's Sasuke than it's Naruto than it's Sakura. During Itachi's stay the siblings meet the akatsuki Orochimaru and have family time i hope you enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my second fanfiction and don't hurt me or anything i am only going to say it once because you guys are smart.

Zera400: Does not own naruto

This is a story that Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura are siblings so it goes like this Itachi is the oldest than it's Sasuke than Naruto than Sakura and their last names is uchiha i hope you enjoy the story.

 **So this is it the next chapter is the real chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 the Uchiha siblings

Chapter 1: The siblings

Sasuke woke up in the morning and went to make breakfast for his siblings while they were sleep. Sasuke is over protective over his siblings and he hates it when they all go to the academy because Naruto start stuff with people and Sakura argue with Ino. Sakura is always trying to tell Ino to move on but Ino says Sasuke needs her they all are good fighters and really flexble Sasuke could not stop thinking of what he should do after they get home while he was done cooking and setting up the table and put the food on the table he went to go wake up his siblings. First he went to Naruto's room he love to wake him up ''HEY DOPE WAKE UP'' Naruto fell out the bed screaming getting up real fast about to grab a kunai when he saw it was his brother Sasuke.

''TEME WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU'' Sreamed Naruto as he jumped up and down.

''Sorry dope i forgot you had problems'' Said Sasuke

''I hate you''

''I love you too now go wake up Sakura and come down for breakfast''

''Fine but I'll get you back Teme'' Naruto said as he went to go and wake up Sakura. Naruto had went to go and wake up his sister when he got there she was just sleeping like a baby.

''Aww she is so cute... I'm about to scare the living sharingan out of her'' Sasuke had came back up stairs to see what was going on when he saw Naruto.

''What are you doing?'' Asked Sasuke as he pulled Naruto towards him.

''I'm going to scare Sakura now shhh'' Said Naruto as he pulled his arm away from Sasuke. Naruto was about to scare Sakura but when he scared her she punch him in the face thinking he was a killer.

''Oh my gosh i am so sorry'' Said Sakura as she held her mouth after she punched Naruto.

''OH MY GOSH MY NOSE MY BEAUTIFUL NOSE I THINK YOU BROKE MY NOSE'' Said Naruto

''I'm so sorry Naruto but you shouldn't have scared me like that. You know when some one scare me i go into self defense mode and punch them in the face right Sasuke.''

Sasuke held his hand over his mouth ''I am not getting in the middle of this now let's go eat i don't want to be late'' Said Sasuke as they went down stairs they sat down and ate at the table. Soon they all went up stairs and got dress. Sasuke wore what he always wore. Naruto wore his jumpsuit but it was black and blue and had the uchiha symbol on the back and on the left arm of his sleeves. Sakura had a fish net shirt and a black tank top over it with a black skirt and black shorts under it she also had black gloves and a black and dark blue mixture jacket that was short sleeved and went down to her knees it had the uchiha symbol on the back. Sakura also wore her hair down to her waist. Once they got dress put on their ninja shoes and Sasuke put on a thin jacket then they left. They were walking and talking at the same time hoping that some one will bring up a interesting topic.

''Hey Naruto Sasuke how do you think we is going to do on the test?'' Asked Sakura

'' I think i am going to fail'' Said Naruto holding his head

''You better not fail'' Said Sasuke and Sakura putting a fist to his face.

''You got it''

''Yeah ok i promise i won't fail'' Said Naruto looking scared of his siblings

When they got there they went in and all of them sat next to each other once they sat down alot of fan girls walked up to Naruto and Sasuke they were trying to touch them. Soon Sakura had it and got up and got in front of her brothers.

''If you girls don't get away from my brothers i will burn you from the inside out'' Sakura's eyes were glowing with fire her brothers knew not to mess with her when she got like that all the girls but one backed off.

''I'm not scared of a pink hair spongebob'' Said a random fan girl who was shaking her hips.

''What did you say'' Said Sakura with a death glare staring at her. Naruto and Sasuke was holding each other staring at there sister.

''You heard me-''

Sakura had punched her and broke her ribs before she could even finish her sentence.

''I told you not to mess with me'' Said Sakura as she closed her eyes

''Anyone else want some''

Everyone shoke there head

''good''

Soon everyone was in there sit waiting for the teacher.

''Ok everyone now let's start the test'' Said iraka

 **Well i hope you all liked the first chapter please review and give me new ideas on a fanfic for Naruto or even dbz**


	3. Chapter 3 The test

Chapter: 2 The test

''Good morning students you are going to take your test and than see if you pass and become ninjas am i clear''

''Yes iraka sensei'' Said everyone

''All right everyone are you ready let's begin''

(I am going to skip the testing takes to long)

''Alright everyone i have the test results and you will get them tomorrow and your team and sensei well good bye everyone see you tomorrow''

As they were going home they were stopped by Ino who ran up to them.

''Hi Sasuke-Kun'' Said Ino while jumping on his back

''Hi Ino'' Said Sasuke as he tried to pull her off of him.

''Hi Sakura i hope you know i will be konowchi of the year and i will be on Sasuke-Kun's team because i know he made rookie of the year right Sasuke-Kun'' Said Ino

''Ino i don't know if i got rookie it is between me, my brother Naruto, or Shikamaru... also shino we are the ones most likely to get rookie. Also you have competition for konowchi of the year my sister Sakura and Hinata besides them you would get it''

''Yeah Ino but let's hope for the best don't worry'' Said Sakura has she got Ino off of Sasuke and pat her on the back.

''Trust me i will win don't think i give up. see you guys tomorrow and best of luck to all of us'' Said Ino as she was running home.

''Best of luck Ino'' Said the siblings as they made their way home.

As the siblings walk home Naruto looks at the ramen shop and walks ahead of his siblings and stop them in thier tracks.

''Sasuke can we go to the ramen shop for dinner please i promise i'll pay this time''

''No way Naruto we have ramen at home i'll cook some when we get home promise ok''

Naruto had his head down but said ok. Sakura was watching a bird the whole time. the bird started to fly away when it screamed an dangerous tune. Sakura started running after the bird Sasuke and Naruto looked at their sister and ran after her. Sakura had jumped in the trees and caught the bird which was a messager hawk. Naruto and Sasuke caught up and asked her.

''WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. HOW COME YOU JUST RAN OFF AFTER A DUMB BIRD?'' Said the brothers yelling at their sister for running off.

''Both of you shut up this is a messager hawk and i am trying to find out what it wants''

Sasuke and Naruto was watching their sister and she found the uchiha symbol on the scroll it had on it's back they gypsed has Sakura took the scroll out of the pack.

Dear Siblings

Hi Naruto Sasuke and Sakura i am just checking on my little siblings to see how you are. I am going to come back to the village some time soon and i think you guys know i cleared my name so they know donzo killed the clan and not me i hope you guys let me stay at the compound with you so i will see you guys later and train you guys. now become and fullfil your dreams i hope i see ya'll later

Your brother Itachi

The siblings was amazed and happy that their brother Itachi was coming back to the village that they ran home and started getting Itachi's room ready after 3 hours they had ramen for dinner and talked at the table before bed.

''I can't believe Itachi is coming back i missed him so much'' Said Sakura as she danced the night away

''I know i can't wait Itachi is one of my favorite siblings'' Said Naruto causeing his siblings to look at him

''Yeah i guess'' Said Sasuke happy Itachi is coming back but annoyed at what Naruto said ''Well we should head to sleep tomorrow we get put on teams if we passed plus we still have to go clothes shopping tomorrow so get some sleep and i will clean the dishes'' Said Sasuke has he got out of his seat to clean the dishes.

''Ok good night Sasuke'' Said Naruto and Sakura as they ran to their rooms.

Sasuke had finshed the dishes and went upstaires to check on his little siblings he checked Naruto's room first and closed his door. He than checked Sakura's room and closed her door in his room he was wondering how life would be now that Itachi was back.

''Well it doesn't matter now we have our family that's alive back i'm happy i can be with a good family like mine'' Said Sasuke thinking how his life is going to change. he fell asleep thinking of Naruto,Sakura and Itachi hoping that not much will change.

 **I hope you like this chapter and remember when you are done reading please review and give me more fanfiction ideas**


	4. Chapter 4 The team i'm on

Chapter 3: The team i'm on

Naruto was the first to wake up today he was so happy about Itachi coming back that he woke up first but than he remembered something. ''Man i hoped i passed the test i studied all day for it and now i'm scared what if i didn't pass and is not on a team that would make the uchiha clan look bad. My siblings would kill me''. Said Naruto as he thought of the bad things his siblings would do to him if he didn't pass.

''Naruto i can't believe that you didn't pass i'm going to''Said Sakura as she went in the kitchen and got a frying pan. Naruto ran down to the basement and locked the door all he can hear was Sakura's rage and Sasuke trying to calm her down. Soon she bursted up the door and hit Naruto in the head.

'' I hate to go threw that''

Than Naruto started walking and looked in Sasuke's room to see his sibling sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. Naruto ran to his room got his camera and ran back to Sasuke's room. Naruto snapped a picture of Sasuke and ran out of the room quietly laughing.

''So Sasuke you think your tough. Well i got a picture of you sucking your thumb.'' Said Naruto as he laughed evily and quietly. '' I love blackmail''

Naruto than looked at the time and saw it was 4am in the morning.''I can't sleep now... i guess i'll try'' Said Naruto as he walked to his room he passed Sakura's room and looked inside. He tip-toed to her bed and saw she was sleeping with a stuffed teddy bear. Naruto took out his camera and took a picture.

''Maybe next time you'll think twice about punching me in the face'' Said Naruto as he laughed but covered his mouth quickly cause he almost woke up Sakura he ran out the room and went to his. He looked at the pictures again before going to sleep.

In the morning Naruto ran downstaires to eat breakfast and his siblings was there dressed. ''Naruto go get dressed, today is a busy day''Said Sasuke but Naruto couldn't stop laughing he thought it was a dream than he saw the camera and relaized it wasn't. '' Su-sure thing Sasuke i will do that right now'' Said Naruto laughing so hard you can see his ribs. As he went upstairs his siblings wondered what was so funny.

''Sakura do you know why Naruto is laughing so hard he only does that when he knows something we don't'' Said Sasuke

''I don't know maybe he did something and we didn't notice'' Said Sakura as she sat in her chair

''I guess so''

Naruto ran downstairs and sat at the table waiting for the food.

''Naruto can i ask what was so funny?'' Asked Sakura as she poured orange juice in her cup.

''I can't tell you'' Said Naruto with the biggest grin you ever seen.

''Oh really'' Said Sasuke ''Than why are you laughing''

'' I'll tell you guys later let's eat'' Said Naruto rubbing his hands together.

Once the siblings ate they got ready to go to the acadamy. Soon when they got in class Iraka was about to say the teams so they know they got there just in time.

''Alright everyone here are the teams Kiba,Hinata,Shino team 8

Shikamaru,Ino,Choji team 10

And Sasuke,Naruto, and Sakura team 7

Rookie of the year Sasuke konowichi Sakura and dead last Naruto'' Naruto was so happy he screamed happy that he even got on a team Ino screamed that Sakura was on a team with Sasuke and Sakura was mad but happy. Mad Naruto made dead last and happy that she is on a team with her siblings. Ino went up to Sakura to talk.

''Wow pinky i can't believe you made it on Sasuke-Kun's team well done'' Said Ino as she put her thumb up. Sakura looked at Ino and smiled.

''Thanks Ino and you don't have to worry about it. Sasuke's my brother and i think you have a chance with him trust me.'' Said Sakura as she gave her a high five.

''Thanks Saki'' Said Ino with a big smile

''Don't call me that'' Said Sakura as she shoked her head.

Ino and Sakura did their hand shake and left in the direction of the rooms that they were told to go. Sasuke and Naruto was in the room waiting for Sakura. When she ran in all she saw was Sasuke sitting at a table with his hands covering his mouth. And she saw Naruto with his hands folded across his chest staring out the window. She asked what was there problem. To see why are they acting like this.

''What are you doing?'' Asked Sakura cocking up one eye brow.

''We are getting in postition for when our sensei comes'' Said Sasuke and Naruto as they went back to there poses. ''Come join us Saki'' Sakura was annoyed with the nickname she was given but over looked it and went into a pose. When Kakashi got in the room all he saw was a bunch of kids with no emotion.

''I expected one fan girl one kunckle head and one emo not three emos'' Said Kakashi the siblings said Hn in which to tell Kakashi what ever. Kakashi thought it would be a long day. Soon everyone got on the roof of the building and Kakashi told them to talk about themselves.

''So who want to go first''

''I'll go'' said Naruto as he turned his head. '' I'm Naruto i like ramen and my siblings my dreams for the future is to become top ninja in the world (I know that is not his real dream) and to beat Sasuke'' Naruto turned his head to Sasuke and winked. Sasuke sweat droppd in response to what his brother did.

''Alright how about you pinky'' Said Kakashi Sakura looked anonnyed with the nickname but went anyway.

''I'm Sakura what i like... my siblings and onigirl my dislikes are girls that hate me because they love my brothers my dream is to defeat every ninja know to man.'' Sakura was happy about what she said and than put her head down in a emo-ish way.

''Alright how about you emo king'' Sasuke was mad at Kakashi for calling him "emo king" but he went anyway.

''My name is Sasuke my likes my siblings my dislikes fan-girls my dream to restore our clan'' Said Sasuke as he had his hands cover his mouth. Kakashi started on his introduction.

''My name is Kakashi my likes don't know my dislikes don't care my dream none of your beez wax and that's it''

The siblings looked annoyed at what Kakashi just said.

''All he really told us was his name'' Thought the siblings as their sweat dropped.

''Listen we will start training tommorw so be ready have a good day''

The siblings looked so mad they were about to attack him but he disappeared. And they stopped themselves from doing it. When they got home they worked on Itachi's room for his return and went in the front room and was talking on the couch.

''I have to admit Naruto i am pretty mad you made dead last but than again i'm glad your on our team''

''Thanks sis but don't you guys think Kakashi is a little odd.'' Said Naruto as he scartched his head

''HECK YEAH YOU WERE'NT THE ONLY ONE'' Screamed his siblings causing both of them to yawn.

''You guys tired?'' Asked Sasuke wipeing his eyes

''Yeah i'm going to sleep right now'' Said Sakura and grabbed some cover from under the table and went to sleep.

''GIVE ME SOME COVER'' Said Naruto taking it away from Sakura. They were fighting like they never seen a cover before and both of them slipped and fell. Naruto hit face first to the floor and Sakura hit her head on a table causeing them both to fall asleep. Than Sasuke took the cover and put it on him.

''Fools'' Sasuke laughed and fell asleep.

 **I hope you guys like that chapter and again if you have any Fanfiction ideas about these characters and more leave a comment.**


	5. Chapter 5 My training

Chapter 4: My training

Today was the day Sakura,Sasuke, and Naruto start thier training together. Sakura was so exicted she woke up at 6 and went to see her brothers. Sakura walked towards Naruto's room and saw his camera and picked it up but saw nothing she looked at Naruto sleeping and took a book and tied it to the ceiling so when Naruto wake up he would hit it and to make sure he hit the book she put a alarm clock on his night stand. She soon walked out and went to Sasuke's room and saw him sucking his thumb Sakura took his thumb out his mouth and put a fake thumb covered in blood in his mouth. Sakura than walked out the room and looked at the clock and saw it was 6:20am and went downstairs to make breakfast for her and her brothers. When she got downstairs she started cooking eggs and bacon than she put orange juice in the cups and set the table when she was done it was 7:30 she than sat at the table and waited for her brothers. she sat for 20 seconds when she heard a scream come from upstairs soon Sasuke was running downstairs.

''Sakura what was up with the fake thumb?''

''I wanted to scare you and Naruto than i made breakfast so you can see that i can be loving'' Said Sakura flashing her eyeleashes.

''Yeah right'' Said Sasuke as he sat down in his chair ''Where is Naruto? Should i go wake him up''

'' No he should be waking up right about now'' Said Sakura as she pointed to Naruto's room.

Sure thing Naruto screamed when he hit the book and screamed some curse words and ran downstairs and tackled Sasuke out of his chair and tried to give Sasuke a black eye. Sasuke than punched him in the gut and pushed off of him.

''Dope i didn't do anything Sakura did that.''

''Did you really do that Saki?'' Asked Naruto looking at Sakura.

''Yeah but i made you breakfast come eat''

Naruto sat down and started eatting when he was done he got up and went to his room to get dress Sasuke did the same. Sakura stayed back and cleaned the dishes she than went to her room and got dressed. When she went downstairs she saw Naruto and Sasuke waiting for her when they left it was 8. When they got to the training ground they thought thier sensei would be there but he wasn't.

''I wonder where is Kakashi sensei is'' Said Sakura

''Hopefully he get here soon'' Said Naruto getting ready to punch something.

3 hours later

''It has been 3 hours where is he'' Said Sakura looking pissed

''He is going to get it when he comes'' Said Naruto as he punched a tree. Sasuke was sitting thinking of things to do after training today. Just than Kakashi came in.

''Sorry i'm late i was stuck on the road to life'' Said Kakashi as he was reading his book.

''Right'' Said the siblings while thier sweat dropped

''Can we get started already'' Said Naruto

''Yes we can'' Said Kakashi ''One last thing it came to my eyes that all of are uchihas right. are all of you siblings.''

''Yeah we are'' Said Sasuke as he got up from under the tree.

''Alright'' Said Kakashi

''Well lets get started the first thing you guys are going to do is get these bells from me''

''But Kakashi sensei there are two bells and three students'' Said Sakura

''Well i guess i know who the smart one is'' Said Kakashi as he looked at Sakura.

''Well it's time to get started ready go'' Said Kakashi as he disappeared into the trees. Naruto went and tried to find Kakashi and his weakness. Sakura went in the trees to find a good spot to launch an attack while she did that Sasuke went and hid so when Kakashi comes out he would get the drop on him. Sakura and Sasuke heard a scream and went to find Naruto but stayed hidden. When they got there all they saw was Naruto fighting Kakashi he jumped and kicked Kakashi but Kakashi blocked and grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him to one of his traps. When he landed he was upsidedown. Sasuke took this moment to attack and threw kunais at him. Kakashi clone disappeared and was gone in a instant. Sasuke came out of hidding and went to help Naruto down. When Kakashi came out of the ground and grabbed Sasuke's foot and pulled him under leaving Sasuke head up.

''Well i hope you like dirt cause you going to be stuck down there for a while. And i hope you like fresh air cause you is going to be up there for a while'' Said Kakashi as he looked at the two brothers.

''Just wait we will get out of here'' Said Sasuke and Naruto

''Ha... by the way isn't there three of you?'' Said Kakashi

Naruto,Sasuke, and Kakashi started thinking and then out of no where Sakura jumped down and landed in front of Kakashi and tried to roundhouse kick his head off and Kakashi ducked his head just in time and she than started punching him as he dodgeing her punches she than jumped and did a backflip than fired a fireball. Kakashi jumped out the way Naruto and Sasuke was heating up cause the heat. Sakura than threw a kunai at Naruto and ran to Sasuke and got him out the ground and caught Naruto as he was falling and went in the trees. Kakashi landed and saw that they left.

''Is everyone alright'' Said Sakura as she was catching her breath.

''Yeah'' Said her brothers

''Where did you learn those moves sis'' Said Naruto

''Well he said come after him and i thought well if he gets you guys than when he forgets about, me than i take him down''

''Sis that was pretty cool'' Said Sasuke

''Thanks'' Said Sakura ''Now lets think of a plan''

They went with a plan and went to find Kakashi and went in postition. Naruto than jumped down and was fighting Kakashi while Kakashi dodged than he jumped high in the air causeing Kakashi to look at him. Sakura than made a big fireball and sent it down to Kakashi. Kakashi was amused with thier teamwork than Sasuke threw kunais pass Kakashi and than jumped to Kakashi and fighting him in mid-air Sasuke touched a bell but Kakashi punched him to the ground. Naruto caught him and Sakura jumped out the trees and next to her brothers and they got in a fighting stance. Kakashi landed and got in a stance when the bell rang.

''AWW man the test is over'' Said Naruto as he kicked the ground.

''Not yet'' Said Kakashi has he took Naruto and tied him up to a post. Naruto screamed but Sasuke and Sakura sat down next to him.

''Well guys you are a great team with amazing teamwork your the first group in years to get that the test was about teamwork good job you all pass. Also you all have the day off tomorrow '' Than Kakashi cut Naruto down and the three of them walked up to Kakashi and they all walked home. At home Naruto started dancing

''Yes we did it and we should keep that attack just in case.''

''Yeah that was fun i say we celebrate with ramen, tomates, and onigirl.'' Said Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke jumped in cheers than went to clean Itachi's room than eat dinner. Once it was done they watched a movie than went to thier rooms and fell asleep.

 **Hi guys hope you all liked the chapter and give me more ideas for my next fanfiction peace.**


	6. Chapter 6 My brother is back in twon

Chapter 5: My brother is back in town

Sakura woke up because she heard the door bell both of her brothers sceamed as they tried to get Sakura to wake up.

''Sakura...SAKURA...'' Screamed her brothers

''What'' Said Sakura in a sleepy voice.

''Answer the door'' Screamed Sasuke and Naruto

''NO''

''ANSWER THE DOOR''

''Fine'' Said Sakura giving up on winning the battle of screams. Sakura got up and walked down the staires and answered the door. When Sakura answered the door she saw no one but her oldest brother Itachi Uchiha. Sakura Screamed and hugged her brother.

''Hi Sakura i can't believe it. You grown more into a woman then six years ago.'' Said Itachi smirking. Sakura looked at her brother and gave him a death glare.

''Itachi''

''Yes'' Said Itachi cocking up one eyebrow. Sakura took a kunai and went in a pose.

''Don't get f up (quote)'' Said Sakura smirking at Itachi. Itachi than grabbed Sakura and put her on the couch as she screamed and laughed. Upstaires Naruto and Sasuke heard screaming and got up from thier bed. They met up in the hallway.

''Sasuke what do you think is going on down there'' Said Naruto looking in the direction of the staircase.

''I don't know'' Said Sasuke rubbing his chin. As they were thinking they heard Sakura scream again and ran to thier rooms and got a weapon than ran downstaires. Once they got there all they saw was Itachi tickleing Sakura silly as she laughed so hard her face went red. Naruto and Sasuke rubbed thier eyes to make sure they weren't in a genjutsu. Than they ran up to Itachi and hugged him. Itachi hugged his siblings than they took a step back.

''I can't believe you guys grew up so much now tell me some juicy details.'' Said Itachi as he got in a comfortable postion.

''Well i don't mean to brag but i made rookie of the year and is the best ninja in the class.'' Said Naruto being cocky.

''NO YOU DID NOT'' Screamed Sakura and Sasuke as they punched him on the head.

''I also been abused by these two'' Said Naruto

''Look this is how it is i made rookie of the year and Sakura made konowchi of the year while Naruto made dead last.'' Said Sasuke

''Oh is that all'' Said Itachi as his excitement went down. ''Anything else''

''Yea Naruto and Sasuke kissed'' Said Sakura as she laughed in remembance of the memory. Itachi started to chuckle and it turned into a laugh. Naruto ran upstairs and got his camera than got out the pictures.

''Oh yeah well at least i don't sleep with a teddy bear'' Said Naruto as he showed his siblings the picture. Sakura started going red as Sasuke and Itachi was laughing.

''Oh i'm not done yet''Said Naruto than he showed Sasuke picture of him sucking his thumb and Sasuke's face went red. Sakura laughed and Naruto cracked up.

''You suck your thumb'' Said Itachi laughing than he balled up his fist and put it on Sasuke and than shock it around messing up Sasuke hair. Than Naruto went to Sasuke and put a hand on his back as Sasuke gave him a death glare.

''Who wants to show me to my new room'' Said Itachi than the 3 younger siblings raced to Itachi's new room. When they got there Itachi was already there.

''I win'' Said Itachi smirking

''What you wasn't in the race'' Said his siblings at the same time.

''Now i am'' Said Itachi as he stuck out his tougue. The three siblings looked at each other smirking and than looked at Itachi. Itachi looked at his siblings wondering what they were planing. Than the 3 siblings surprised Itachi as they tackled him out of no where as they all fell into Itachi's new room. Itachi looked around and started nodding his head.

''Not bad guys not bad at all.''

''Thanks nii-san'' Said his younger siblings

''Well sense we up how about we have a snack before bed.'' Said Itachi the three siblings was so happy. Itachi than went down stairs and started cooking his famous gumbo once he was done he called the siblngs and they came down as fast at light speed.

''So tomorrow how about we hang out if you guys don't have training tomorrow.'' Said Itachi as he finished his bowl.

''Yea'' Said the siblings than Itachi told them he would clean the dishes so they went upstairs. Itachi went upstairs once he was done and checked each of their rooms. First Naruto's he went inside and saw Naruto on the picked him up and put him in the bed and gave him a hug than walked out. Than he went to Sasuke's room and checked on him he went inside and saw he was sucking his thumb and took it out his mouth and put in under his pillow. He than hugged Sasuke and went to Sakura's room when he got there he saw she was shivering and went inside and put her cover on her. He than picked up her teddy bear and put it under her arm at this Sakura smiled and Itachi smiled back. He than kissed his sister's forehead and went to his room. Once he got in there he got in his pjs and layed down.

''Tomorrow i will hang out with my siblings after so long.'' Said Itachi as he looked out the window.

''I promise i will take care of them mom'' Said Itachi as he remembered his mother telling him if something happened to her please take good care of his siblings. Itachi than fell asleep thinking of his promise to his mom.

''I promise''

 **Hope you all like the chapter remrmber to review and comment also give me ideas for more fanfictions.**


	7. Chapter 7 Family outting

Chapter 6: family outting

Itachi woke at 10:30 and went to check on his sibilings when he looked in all of thier rooms they were all gone. Itachi than sensed chakra coming from the attic.

''Hi Itachi'' Said the three siblings

''Hi guys,what you guys doing?''

''Well i'm trying to punch Sasuke without getting hit by Sakura. And Sakura is trying to punch me without getting hit by Sasuke and Sasuke is trying to punch Sakura while not getting hit by me.'' Said Naruto

''Ok so what does that do?'' Asked Itachi

''Well it helps you be able to hit your oppanent while not getting hit at all.'' Said Sakura

''Oh ok tell me when you guys are done and come down for breakfast.'' Said Itachi as he walked out the room.

''Ok bye nii-san'' Said his siblings

As Itachi went down stairs he could hear the bumping they were causeing Itachi walked in the kitchen and started cooking. Itachi was great at cooking one of the best when he finished he rang a bell and the siblings ran all the way downstairs to eat thier food.

''So today we should go clothes shopping we been wearing these ninja clothes for a long time and we shouldn't wear ninja gear everyday. Said Sasuke

''Sounds good sasuke'' Said Itachi and Naruto

''Sakura'' Sasuke asked as he caused all the siblings to look at her.

''Sure but can i invite Ino?'' Said Sakura looking at each of her siblings.

''Why'' Said the boys

''Because while ya'll are in the boy section i can be in the girl section plus i don't want you guys with me. Come on i'm the only girl in the family please.'' Said Sakura as she batted her eyeleashes.

''Fine'' Said Naruto and Sasuke with a annoyed tone in thier voice

''Why do you guys sound mad'' Said Itachi as he finished eating.

''Because Ino is always flirting with Sasuke and jumping on his back while she try to battering her eye leashes at me.'' Said Naruto shouting/speaking

''Come on Nauto i promise i'll keep her under control.'' Said Sakura with a cute little kid face.

''Fine'' Said Naruto and Sasuke putting their plates in the sink.

''Thank you,thank you,thank you so much.'' Said Sakura as she hugged Naruto and Sasuke while jumping up and down. Naruto and Sasuke smiled at thier sister.

'' I'm going to go and get ready for today.'' Sakura shouted as she ran upstairs. Than Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi ran upstairs and got dressed in thier ninja gear. As they came downstairs Sasuke put on a thin jacket and went to the door. As they walked they weren't going in the direction of the store.

''Guys where are we going?'' Asked Itachi with a eyebrow up.

''We are going to pick up Ino remember'' Said Sakura spining around.

''Oh yeah'' Said Itachi than when he put his head up he saw the Yamanaka flower shop. Sakura ran inside to get Ino as the boys waited outside.

''Sakura's friend is a Yamanaka'' Said Itachi asking his brothers. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Itachi

''Yeah she can be pretty nice at times but than there is the times when she turns into a demon not literarty tho.'' Said Sasuke as he finished what he said as a blond blur tackled Naruto.

''Hi Naruto-Kun did you miss me'' Said Ino. before Naruto could answer Sakura ran outside and grabbed Ino.

''Ino you said you weren't going to do that.'' Said Sakura as she got Ino off of Naruto.

''I couldn't help myself'' Said Ino than she said sorry to Naruto and they started walking. as they got in the store ninjamart Sakura walked up in front of everyone and stopped them in their tracks.

''Ok guys me and Ino is going to take our leave into the women section.'' Said Sakura as she took Ino's arm.

''Ok'' Said Sasuke causeing Sakura and Ino to start giggleing. the boys cocked up 1 eyebrow. before they could ask them what was so funny they took off in light speed.

''Women'' Said the boys but before they could start walking Sakura and Ino came back hit thier heads and ran off again.

With the Boys

''What should we get'' Said Sasuke as he looked at the t-shirts Naruto was looking at the pants and Itachi was looking at the beders. They kept looking at each of the clothes and picking them off the racks like the clothes were blades.

''Hi guys how about this?" Said Naruto as he picked up a shirt that said "Leaf village'' with a leaf head band on it.

''YO WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS'' Said Sasuke and Itachi at the same time with the 'i want that' look in thier eyes.

"Right here'' Said Naruto as he pointed to the shirts. Itachi and Sasuke ran and picked up the last two. Than went and looked for some pants. As Sasuke looked at the shorts he saw one that was suppose to be in the kids section but left it there. Soon the boys found 9 pairs of pant and 6 pairs of shorts. Than they went to the underwear section and found about 12 pairs of underwear in the end Sasuke had 1 long slieve 2 t-shirts 2slieve-less shirts 3 pairs of pants 3 pairs of shorts and 4 pairs of underwear.

Naruto had 1 jacket(instead of shirt) 3 t-shirts 1 slieve-less shirt 3 pairs of pants 2 pairs of shorts and 4 pairs of underwear.

Itachi had 2 jackets(instead of shirts) 2 t-shirts 1 slieve-less shirt 3 pairs of pants 2 pairs of shorts and 4 pairs of underwear. As the boys went on walking throught the store to see what else to get they saw Shikamaru

''Hi Shikamaru what you doing here?'' Asked Naruto

''To find a birthday present, Why are you guys here?" Said Shikamaru

''Clothes shopping'' Said the boys

''Cool. Who's this?'' Asked Shikamaru as he looked at Itachi.

''This is Itachi our brother he's the oldest''Said Naruto as he smiled at Shikamaru

''Cool where's Sakura or are ya'll having a boys night out.

''She's in the woman's department with Ino.''Said Sasuke.

''Oh cool tell her i said hi'' Said Shikamaru as he walked off about to purchase his gift.

''See ya'' Said the boys

''Cool friend'' Said Itachi

''YEAH Shikamaru is a great friend if you ask me'' Said Naruto as Sasuke smirked at him.

''I hope Sakura and Ino don't take to long'' Said Sasuke as they all walked off to explore ninjamart.

With the girls

''So Ino what should i get'' Said Sakura looking at all the clothes. Ino grabbed a pair of pants off the rack.

''Try this'' Said Ino Sakura walked into the changing room and came out the pants on.

''Yes get that'' Said Ino as she looked at the pants more.

''Ok'' Said Sakura as she went back inside when she came out her and Ino kept looking for clothes when they heard a familair voice.

''What you guys doing'' Said ?

''Hinata'' Said Sakura and Ino as Hinata walked up to them

''What are you doing here?'' Said Ino

''Seeing if there are anything new, I take it that your looking for clothes.'' Said Hinata

''Yeah can you help us out?" Said Sakura

''Sure'' Said Hinata than the girls went around looking for some nice clothes. Than Ino spotted a pretty dress.

''Girls look'' Said Ino as she took it off the rack. Sakura and Hinata looked at it with diamonds in there eyes.

''It beautiful'' Said Sakura

''Wow and it's your size Sakura you should totally get it.'' Said Hinata as she looked at Sakura.

''Yeah'' Said Sakura as she took it and put it in the cart. As they looked and they found Shirts tank-tops t-shirts and long slieves. Once they got out of there they went to pants/shorts/skirts and got a couple of those. They were having a time they would remember forever. Than they saw some gloves and Sakura picked them up.

''Guys aren't these cute'' Said Sakura as she held up the gloves.

''Yeah they nice'' Said Ino as she looked at them with a smile.

''I bet they would look great on you'' Said Hinata as she put the gloves on Sakura's hands.

''Cute'' Said Ino and Hinata. Sakura than put the gloves in the cart. Than she saw Ino looking at something with her mouth open and diamonds in her eyes also her hands in a begging postion. Ino than put Sakura and Hinata in the cart and raced off to what she was stareing at.

''Guys look at those boots.'' Said Ino Sakura and Hinata turned there head and had diamonds in their eyes.

''Sakura you have to get those boots our friendship depends on it'' Said Hinata and Ino

''Ouch'' Said Sakura as of what her friends said than Sakura grabbed the boots and they went back to where they started. Sakura and Ino looked at Hinata with smiles on thier faces as Hinata smiled back.

''Hinata next time you have to come with us again.'' Said Sakura Hinata looked at Sakura and smiled.

''I wouldn't miss it for the world'' Said Hinata ''but now sadly i got to go bye'' Said Hinata as she ran off.

''Bye Hinata'' Said the girls

''Sakura i have to ask you something.'' Said Ino

''What is it'' Said Sakura

''Who is that cute boy with you,Naruto and Sasuke.'' Said Ino

''That's my oldest brother Itachi'' Said Sakura as she started walking.

''Oh but before we look for them lets's see what we have.'' Said Ino

Sakura had 1 dress 1 pair of boots 2 t-shirts 2 tank-tops 2 skirts 2 pairs of pants 2 pairs of shorts 2 pairs of gloves 2 pairs of underwear and 2 bra. As Sakura and Ino finished looking at what they got they saw the boys looking at neckalaces.

''Hi guys'' Said Sakura as she and Ino ran up the the boys.

''Hi guys finished shopping'' Said Sasuke

''Yep'' Said Ino

''Ino sense you been great and helped Sakura out with her shopping you can grab something and I'll pay for it. As long as it not me Naruto or Itachi.'' Said Sasuke.

''Awwww ok'' Said Ino than Sakura put her clothes with the boys clothes.

''Don't look i mean it.'' Said Sakura as she gave each of her brothes a death glare. Than Ino grabbed Sakura arm and they were gone at light speed. As the boys Finally made it to the check out the girls came back as they saw what Ino have she put the tank-top on the counter and Itachi paid for it than they started walking home. When they all got there Ino and Sakura ran up to her room and started putting her stuff away. As Naruto and Sasuke did the same and Itachi once they were all done everyone met up downstairs.

''Guys i'm going to walk Ino home ok'' Said Sakura she grabbed one of the bags to put Ino's new tank-top in.

''Ok'' Said her brothers

''But Sakura come back soon i'm about to cook dinner ok'' Said Itachi

''ok'' Said Sakura ''Let's go Ino''

''Right'' Said Ino Than they ran out the door.

20 minutes later

Sakura came back just in time for dinner as she took off her sandles she went in the kitchen where she saw her brothers waiting to eat. As Sakura sat down and ate her food Sasuke than remembered something.

''Oh Sakura Shikamaru said hi'' Said Sasuke as he got up and cleaned his plate.

''Your boyfriend'' Said Naruto Sakura than kicked Naruto under the table and got up to clean her plate as Naruto layed on the floor in pain. Itachi smirked at this as he got up and cleaned his and Naruto's plate. Naruto got up and smirked at Sakura as he jumped on her back. After a few minutes Itachi got him off of her and took Naruto upstairs to put him to bed.

''Dang'' Said Sasuke as he and Sakura ran upstairs and went to sleep too.

 **Hi guys hope you liked this chapter Sorry it took too long i was in the zone please review and leave a comment.**


	8. Chapter 8 Itachi's presents

Chapter 7: Itachi's presents

When Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto woke up to get ready for training with Kakashi today. they took showers and got dressed they ran downstairs to see that breakfast was already cooked and Itachi in a apron.

''Why are you in a apron'' Said Sasuke laughing

''I was cooking and i just put it on so i won't get dirty. Why Sasuke do you find something funny.'' Said Itachi as he said the last line in a deadly tone.

''No nothing at all'' Said Sasuke as his siblings kept laughing. Itachi gave Sakura and Naruto a death glare and they stopped laughing.

''Well go eat'' Said Itachi sounding nice again.

''Yes we will'' Said the 3 younger siblings as they went to there sits and started eatting. Itachi smirked at his siblings and sat down. Once his siblings were done they got up and went to Itachi and gave him a hug. Itachi got up and put his sandles on too and went to the door.

''Where you going Itachi'' Said Sakura as she put on her sandles.

''I have to go shopping''

''But we just went shopping yesterday'' Said Naruto

''Not clothes shopping'' Said Itachi as he opened the door. ''Look i will be back late so don't expect me to be here when you guys come home ok.'' Said Itachi as he put his hand on Sasuke and Sakura's shoulder and looking at Naruto.

''Ok'' Said the 3 younger siblings than they all went outside the 3 younger siblings went one way while Itachi went another. As the siblings got to Kakashi he was reading his book. The siblings had wide eyes as they approached Kakashi.

''You got here early'' Said Sakura

''I never left'' Said Kakashi

''Why'' Said Naruto and Sasuke

''I was trying to finish my book at the same spot i started it. Don't worry i slept and Asuma gave me food.'' Said Kakashi

''Oh'' Said the siblings

''Well i got some news for you guys.'' Said Kakashi as he closed his book.

''What'' Said the siblings

''We are going on our first mission together'' Said Kakashi as he waited for the siblings respond.

''YES'' Said the 3 siblings they started going to the hokage tower with Kakashi following them. As they reached the tower Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi went through the door while Naruto had other plans. Once they reached the top Kakashi asked for a mission as he got the mission slip Tazona came through the door.

''What kind of team is this there is only three people'' Said Tazona

''Wait where is-'' As Sakura was about to finsh her sentence Naruto came through the closed window. Sasuke and Sakura had opened mouthes while everyone else hand plamed there heads.

''I'm ok'' Said Naruto as he went in a hero stance.

''I can't believe you just did that'' Said Kakashi

''It was my pleasure'' Said Naruto as he jumped right back out the window ''See ya'll at the bottom'' Shouted Naruto as he fell. Once Kakashi,Tazona,Sasuke,and Sakura came out of the building they went straight to the leaf village gate hoping Naruto was already there. Once they saw Naruto Sasuke grabbed his ear and kept walking as Kakashi,Sakura,and Tazona watched.

''How do you live with that'' Said Kakashi as he kept looking at the brothers.

''I don't know'' Said Sakura

Time Skip To Zabuza final fight

Kakashi was fighing Zabuza while Sasuke and Naruto fought Haku as each battle broke the sound barrier with each hit Tazona tried to run away while Sakura stopped him every time. Haku saw Tazona try to run away and went to attack him. Sasuke and Naruto tried to run as fast as they could and Sakura kept trying to graud Tazona. Haku was about to kill Tazona when Tazona turned around to fast and hit Haku in the face with a beer bottle.

''My bad'' Said Tazona to a knocked out Haku. With Haku out of the way they saw that Kakashi was back in the water prison so the siblings charged at him. Zabuza beat them without getting a scatch on him.

''What do we do'' Said Naruto

''I have a idea'' Said Sakura

''What is it'' Said Sasuke and Naruto

''Let's do our combo that we did on Kakashi during training.'' Said Sakura her brothers nodded their heads and got to postion.

''Shringan'' Said the three siblings than they started there attack. Naruto than ran up to Zabuza and started attacking. Zabuza got hit by some and blocked the others than Naruto jumped high in the high causing Zabuza to look at him. Than Sakura made a big fireball and sent it straight to Zabuza as Zabuza got hit and sent in the air he than recovered only to see kunais pass right by his head and than Sasuke started fighting in mid-air Than Sasuke kicked him down to the ground and landed right between his siblings. Kakashi smiled under his mask about his students useing teamwork to beat Zabuza. Soon the water prison went away and Kakashi was free. Zabuza got up and was ready to kill the 3 siblings when Kakashi caught his sword.

''Why not fight somebody your own size'' Said Kakashi as he punched Zabuza back than charged up his lighting blade. That is when Haku got in the way and died. Than Gonzo and his men came and tried to kill Zabuza,Kakashi and the 3 siblings as they fought back the village came and drew all the men to sea as Zabuza killed himself and Gonzo. Zabuza died right beside Haku and smiled as he looked at Haku. The village was happy that the 3 siblings helped Kakashi and brought Tazona back to finsh the bridge. They named it the Uchiha bridge. Once they got back to the leaf village they told Shikamaru what happened and started walking home.

''I can't believe we had a mission like that'' Said Naruto as he put his hands behind his head.

''Yeah i can't wait to tell Itachi when he comes back home.'' Said Sakura

''I know'' Said Sasuke has he unlocked the door to the house. When they got inside Itachi was already in there.

''Where were you guys and why do you guys look beat up'' said Itachi as he waited for a answer.

''We went on a mission it got goofed up and was actually a S ranked mission'' Said Naruto

''Oh well let me heal ya'll up than i got news for you guys.'' Said Itachi the siblings lined up in a straight line and got healed by Itachi.

''So what's the news'' Said Sasuke

''I got each of you a present'' Said Itachi as he waited for the siblings reaction. The 3 younger siblings cheered and jumped.

''What kind of Presents'' Said Sakura

''You'll see'' Said Itachi as he walked and grabbed 3 boxes with holes in them he gave each one of them a box.

''Naruto open your first'' Said Itachi when Naruto opened his box out jumped a baby fox with orange fur.

''Oh cool'' Said Naruto ''I'm going to name you karama'' Said Naruto he put the fox on his shoulder.

''Sasuke now open your box'' Said Itachi Sasuke opened the box out came a baby lion.

''Oh my kami you got me a lion'' Said Sasuke as he went and hugged Itachi. Itachi smiled at Sasuke.

''I'm going to name you pride'' Said Sasuke smirking at the name he just gave the little lion.

''Now Sakura open your box'' Said Itachi Sakura opened the box and out came a baby wolf.

''Awwww it's so cute thanks Itachi'' Said Sakura

''Your welcome'' Said Itachi

''I'll call you widow'' Said Sakura than she hugged her new wolf.

''Now this is a big task i want you guys to take good care of them. And also they are ninja pets train them and see what they could do i bought pet food for each one and added a bed in each of your rooms for them.'' Said Itachi

''We promise we'll take good care of them Itachi'' Said the 3 younger siblings.

''Good now go and get ready for dinner.'' Said Itachi the 3 siblings nodded thier heads and went up staires changed into thier pjs and ran down staires. Naruto set up the plates while Sakura gave the new pets thier pet food. Sasuke got out the drinks and Itachi put the food on each plate. The siblings ate the food and went upstaires. Sasuke went to his room and went to sleep same with Sakura and Naruto also the new pets. Itachi went to sleep happy knowing that all the siblings liked thier new presents and that they will get along nicely with each of thier pets.

 **Hi guys hope you liked the chapter and sorry for all the mis spelling. Also if you noticed all the names i picked for the new pets are all four letters away from their owner's name check and you'll see.**


	9. Chapter 9 What's the chunin exams

Chapter 8: What's the Chunin exams

Today was a day like no other Itachi promised them he was going to train them after they got back from what Kakashi had to tell them. Naruto was the first to wake up and saw that his pet Karama was still sleep he stroked Karama's fur as he heard a thud in someone's room. Naruto shot up and went to the room to see what caused that thud when he got in there he saw Itachi on the floor. Itachi woke up and looked at Naruto with a death glare.

''What was that for Naruto'' Said Itachi as he got up

''Wh-What i-'' As Naruto was cut off Sakura and Sasuke entered the room looking at Naruto and Itachi.

''What's going on'' Said Sasuke

''I don't know i came in here after hearing a thud and Itachi on the floor and he thinks it was me'' Said Naruto

''Nope it was me'' The 4 siblings looked to see who was talking and saw a blue skined man with really sharp teeth. As Itachi looked at the man the other siblings got in a fighing postition ready if the blue man attacked.

''Who are you'' Said Sakura

''Me... Well i am the one and only Kisame'' Said Kisame as he smirked at the 3 kids ''And i didn't come alone'' Kisame pionted and a lot of men and one woman came out. The siblings hid the feared look on thier face as they got ready to attack. Itachi smirked.

''Guys don't worry these is just a couple of friends'' Said Itachi

Deidara looked at Sakura before screaming making everyone look at him.

''Look Sasori no Danna such a cute little girl'' Said Deidara as he grabbed Sakura pulling her into a hug tightly. Everyone could see Sakura's face start to turn blue as she struggled to get out. Sasuke and Naruto tried to free her as her face started turning purple.

''That's enough Deidara you going to kill the poor girl.'' Said Konan as Deidara started to let go.

''I'm sorry for that here have this'' Said Konan as she gave Sakura a paper flower. Naruto pushed Sakura out the way and got in Konan's face.

''You come here often'' Said Naruto as he smirked at Konan. Everyone grined at Naruto as Konan just gave him a innocent smile.

''Naruto stop it'' Said Konan as she pat his head. Itachi smirked as he saw Naruto try to hit on Konan.

''I might as well introduce you all too these people'' Said Itachi as he got everyone to stand in line.

''This is Konan as you now know'' Said Itachi as Konan gave them a strong smile. ''This is Deidara'' Said Itachi as the siblings got a closer look at him and noticed he looked similar.

''Do you know Ino'' Said Sakura as she asked the question that was on the 3 siblings mind.

''Who's that'' Said Deidara the siblings looked wierdly at Deidara and went in a huddle.

''He looks like a older boy version of Ino'' Said Naruto as his siblings nodded in respond than put thier heads back up.

''Never mind'' Said Sakura

''Next we have Kakazu he loves money'' Said Itachi as a man with green eyes walked up to the 3 kids and held out his hand.

''Nice to meet you 3 Itachi used to talk about you three and now we finally get to see ya'll.'' Said Kakazu as the siblings shoke his hand.

''This is-''

''I'm Hidan'' Said Hidan as he pushed Kakazu out the way and cut off Itachi.

''Do you kids know Jashin'' Said Hidan as he got death looks from Itachi.

''Hidan don't you start with the Jashin crap you said hi now go sit down.'' Said Itachi as Hidan was about to talk but pein gave him a glare that made him sit down.

''Now this is Sasori'' Said Itachi as Sasori was in Deidara's grip. Deidara let go and Sasori walked up to the 3 siblings.

''So these are the 3 siblings well i have to say they seem to have good chakra control.'' Said Sasori as he pulled out 3 little puppets. ''I want to see you try and control the puppets'' Said Sasori as he gave each one a puppet. Sasuke and Sakura took control of the puppet easily as Naruto was making his dance as he hummed his favorite song super bass. Naruto than stopped controling the puppet and started dancing and singing loudly Itachi,Sasori,Sasuke, and Sakura smirked as everyone else laughed. Naruto than opened his eyes and froze as everyone started clapping Naruto took a bow.

''Ok glad you injoyed the show now meet Zetsu'' Said Itachi as the siblings stopped laughing and just stared at Zetsu. Zetsu walked up to them smileing and bended down as if they were short.

''Don't worry i'm not going to eat ya'll'' Said Zetsu as he put his hand out for them to shake. The siblings shaked his hand and smiled thinking that he's not so bad.

''Ok this Leader-sama'' Said Itachi as Pein walked up to the siblings.

''You guys can just call me Pein'' Said Pein as he smirked at the siblings. They nodded in respond and gave him a weak smile.

''Well that conclude all the intro-''

''Don't forget me'' Said Tobi as he jumped throught the window and cut off Itachi.

''Oh how can i forget Tobi'' Said Itachi as Tobi ran over and Hugged Sakura pulling her off the ground.

''Oh she is so cute Itachi-Chan'' Said Tobi as Itachi was about to kill Tobi for calling him Itachi-Chan. Tobi than set down Sakura and started jumping.

''What are your names'' Said Tobi as he kept jumping.

''I'm Sasuke and this is Naruto and Sakura'' Said Sasuke as Tobi came up behind Sasuke and put a tomato in front of Sasuke. Sasuke took the Tomato and started chowing down as Tobi gave Naruto some candy. Naruto was happy he took the candy and started eatting it like ramen.

''Hi Sakura-Chan how you doing'' Said Tobi as he jumped up and down.

''Good'' Said Sakura smiling she than looked at the clock and saw that they were about to be late.

''Guys we got to go'' Said Sakura as she grabbed her and thier shoes than grabbed them and ran out the door leaving Itachi and his friends stunned than they all walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke and Naruto finished thier tomato and candy and was about to ask if Tobi had more when they reliazed they were in a different place. Sakura gave them thier shoes While Naruto and Sasuke put them on.

''I forgot how late Kakashi sensei comes to stuff.'' Said Sakura as the slibings just started talking

20 minutes later

Kakashi comes in and start getting a scolding from Naruto and Sakura as Sasuke smirked at his siblings.

''Sorry i was late i was stuck on the road to life'' Said Kakashi as the siblings sweatdropped.

''Well guys i have to tell you that i enrolled you in the Chunin exams'' Said Kakashi as the siblings looked at him and than looked at each other.

''I forgot to tell you guys yesterday but at least you guys know now right'' Said Kakashi as he looked at the siblings and smiled. The three siblings looked at Kakashi and Naruto was about to say something when Kakashi poofed away leaving three stunned ninjas to walk home. As they walked home they saw Shikamaru laying down under the clouds. The siblings walked up to him and woke him up.

''Hi what do you guys want'' Said Shikamaru as he got up.

''We saw you and came over to say hi you know cause were friends'' Said Sakura as she put her hands on her hips.

''Ok hi how ya'll doing'' Said Shikamaru

''Good'' Said Naruto

''Are you going to the Chunin exams Shikamaru'' Said Sasuke

''Yea ya'll going too'' Said Shikamaru as he put his hands behind his head.

''Yea and i'm going to become Chunin'' Said Naruto as he punched the air.

''Good for you Naruto. What time is it'' Said Shikamaru

''1:30 why'' Said Sakura

''Cause i'm late for my mom's family meetings i guess i'll see you guys later.'' Said Shikamaru as he started to walk away. The siblings started walking home hoping that Itachi had breakfast ready. As they walked in the house thier pets jumped on them as Itachi smirked. Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura walked into the kitchen and saw three plates where there chairs were.

''Hi Itachi is these our plates'' Screamed Naruto as he looked at the food.

''Yeah'' Said Itachi as he and the gang kept watching TV. The siblings ate thier food and went in the living room and saw Itachi and his gang watching TV. Sasuke cleared his throat as everyone stared at him.

''Good,now that i have your attention i have some news Naruto care too tell them.'' Said Sasuke as he put the spot light on Naruto. Naruto jumped before he knew what just happened and started.

''The Chunin exams will be next week'' Said Naruto

''Oh the Chunin exams that brings back memories huh Pein'' Said Konan

''Yea'' Said Pein

''Itachi how about we train them for the Chunin exams.'' Said Konan

''Yea how about we all have the kids choose who they want to train with untill there are none of us left. But i'm out because i'm going to be training all of them at once.'' Said Itachi

''Ok let's choose'' Said Sasuke ''I choose Hidan'' Said Sasuke.

''I choose Konan'' Said Sakura

''I choose Pein'' Said Naruto

''I choose Kakazu''

''I choose Sasori''

''I choose Deidara''

''I choose Kisame''

''I choose Tobi''

''I got zetsu''

So to sum up who they are training with.

Sasuke: Hidan,Kakazu,Kisame,and Itachi

Sakura: Konan,Sasori,Tobi,and Itachi

Naruto: Pein,Deidara,Zetsu,and Itachi

''Great now let's begin training''


	10. Chapter 10 Let's get ready

Chapter 9: Let's get ready for the exams

The siblings went outside with Itachi's friends and led each of their training groups to different locations.

With Sasuke

''Alright kid I'm going to train you first'' Said Kakazu

''What are you going to teach me'' Said Sasuke

''How to twitch'' Said Hidan while Kakazu gave him a death glare.

''No I'm going to teach you about lightning,wind,and Fire'' Said Kakuzu

Kakuzu than used a jutsu that did all of the elements at once. Sasuke stared at Kakuzu with amazment in his eyes. Kakuzu smirked under his mask as he set the target to Hidan. Hidan jumped out the just before he got hurt and gave Kakuzu a death glare.

''So Sasuke how was that'' Said Kakuzu

''Tch it was ok'' Said Sasuke as he turned his head.

''You are Itachi's brother now your going to be learning that'' Said Kakuzu ''Let's begin''

As Said Kakuzu was training Sasuke to do it. Kakuzu was amazed that Sasuke almost got it on his first try as Sasuke kept going Kakuzu watched. Once Sasuke got done he fired it at Kakuzu to see if he was paying him any attention. Kakazu quickly dodged and appeared behind Sasuke.

''Good job but keep trying and you'll get better'' Said Kakuzu as he started walking towards Kisame and Hidan. Sasuke kept practiceing the elements untill he perfected them and added them to his attack. After a few more hours Kakuzu walked to Sasuke and told him to do the attack. Sasuke did the attack while Kakuzu smirked and told Sasuke that he can now go and train with the other two. Kakuzu than called them to his spot.

''Pick which one you want to train with now.'' Said Kakuzu. Sasuke looked at the two men standing in front of him. Hidan jumping in the air screaming ''pick me'' While Kisame just stood there smiling.

''I choose...Kisame'' Said Sasuke as he pointed to Kisame. Hidan stopped jumping while Kakuzu started to laugh. Kisame walked up to Sasuke and they walked off and started training.

''Alright Sasuke i have some moves that you will like alot'' Said Kisame as he smirked and did water shark jutsu and aimed it at Hidan.

''Why is you guys aiming all your jutsus at me'' Said Hidan  
''Cause it's fun'' Said Kakuzu as he smirked at Hidan.

Kisame smirked and looked back at Sasuke.

''Kakuzu may have taught you Fire,Lightning,and Wind but no one taught you water yet.'' Said Kisame ''Now try it''

Sasuke started doing hand sighs and all that came out was a drop of water. Hidan laughed and Sasuke gave him a death glare and went back to trying the jutsu. Kisame did it again and Sasuke kept trying he than launched a shark but the shark looked dead and was rolling on the ground. Hidan than fell on the floor laughing as Sasuke gave him a Itachi death glare. Hidan quickly stopped laughing and got up Sasuke kept going and finally made a shark. Kisame was amazed that Sasuke got it within 2 hours and than Sasuke fired the water jutsu at Hidan as he dodged it easily.

''Why do you all HATE ME'' yelled Hidan

''Because you laughed'' Said Sasuke

''You are always cussing when you feel like it'' Said Kisame

''I just hate you'' Said Kakuzu

''Ouch ya'll mean'' Said Hidan as he walked away.

Sasuke,Kisame,and Kakuzu started laughing and Hidan gave them a death glare.

''Well i mastered Kakuzu's and Kisame's attack Hidan your up next'' Said Sasuke. Hidan walked over to Sasuke and punched him in the face.

''Let's get started'' Said Hidan

''Ok what are you going to teach me'' Said Sasuke as he rubbed his cheek from Hidan's punch.

''I'm going to teach you how to use my scythe'' Said Hidan as he threw it a Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it and Hidan pulled it back.

''So are you ready'' Said Hidan

''Yeah let's go''

Hidan and Sasuke was training like crazy not stopping for nothing. Sasuke was getting better and better with Hidan's scythe. But than it got dark Kisame started setting up camp and went to go get Hidan and Sasuke while Kakuzu went fishing for dinner.

''Sasuke your getting much better and your training improved'' Said Kisame

''Thanks Kisame'' Said Sasuke

''You are getting better but you can improve'' Said Hidan as he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Sasuke than threw a kunai at Hidan head and Kisame blocked it with his sword and Hidan's eyes shot open.

''Hi guys i got the fish'' Said Kakuzu

''Good now let's dig in'' Said Hidan but than Kisame had smacked him in the head.

''You moron it's not cooked yet'' Said Kisame as he started frying the fish than looked at it again.

''Is this my cousin'' Said Kisame as he looked at Kakuzu. Kakuzu than cooked the fish fast stuffed it in Kisame's mouth than knocked him out.

''We don't tell anyone'' Said Kakuzu as he looked at Sasuke and Hidan who just nodded thier heads as respond. In the morning Sasuke and Hidan started training straight when they woke up for 2 hours they trained than Kisame and Kakuzu woke up and walked to where they saw a tree fall and saw Sasuke chop it down with Hidan's scythe. Hidan smiled and walked up to Sasuke and took his scythe and they bowed.

''Looks like your training is down for now Sasuke so do what ever you want for now as your break than come back.'' Said Kisame. Sasuke nodded his head and went to the water and started to wonder how much stronger will Naruto and Sakura be when they go back home.

With Naruto(the same time Sasuke started training)

Naruto got to his postition after he landed in the training ground.

''So who is going to be training me first'' Said Naruto

''I will start'' Said Pein

''Alright the big boss'' Said Naruto as Deidara laughed Pein shot Deidara a death glare.

''Ok let's begin'' Said Pein as he grabbed Naruto by his shirt and dragged him to a open space.

''Ok Naruto you are going to learn my main attack.'' Said Pein as Naruto started jumping. Pein than did his attack ''almighty push'' Naruto was pushed back into a tree.

''Why did you do that'' Said Naruto

''How was i suppose to see you standing behind me'' Said Pein as he smirked at Naruto as Naruto gave him a pouty face.

''Now pratice the move with your shringan'' Said Pein as he went to talk to Deidara and Zetus. Naruto kept praticeing and praticeing he than made alittle force around him. Naruto got mad and kicked a rock which hit Deidara at the back of the head. Deidara turned around and tackled Naruto chocking the life out of him. Naruto's face was turning blue and Pein had to get Deidara off of him but needed Zetsu's help. They finally got Deidara off of Naruto as Naruto took in air.

''Sorry Deidara'' Said Naruto as he held his chest.

''It's ok, Sorry for almost killing you'' Said Deidara

''It's fine'' Said Naruto as he pat Deidara's back and went to practiceing almighty push. After 20 more minutes Naruto got it he started jumping around.

''I did it'' Yelled Naruto causeing Pein,Deidara,and Zetsu to look at him.

''Yo Pein i did it'' Said Naruto filling cocky

''Good Naruto now use'' Said Pein as him and Zetsu disappeared away from Naruto.

''Wait wha-'' Said Deidara as he was cut off by Naruto's almighty push.

''Sorry Deidara'' Said Naruto

''It's ok'' Said Deidara getting up ''But for this I'm training you now'' Said Deidara as Naruto gulped.

''Alright Deidara you can take over now but Naruto keep praticeing. I know you got the move down but keep Praticeing anyway.'' Said Pein as he started talking to Zetsu.

''Alright kid let's get ready'' Said Deidara ''Now have Itachi teached you about art yet''

''No'' Said Naruto

''Well this is your first lesson'' Said Deidara as he put some clay in his hand.

''Lesson 1 don't listen to Sasori about art he knows nothing about art.'' Said Deidara ''Lesson 2 Art is a explostion'' Said/yelled Deidara as he let the clay fly and expload. Naruto watched in amazment as Deidara smirked.

''Well Naruto you try now, form the clay into anything than BLOW IT UP'' Said Deidara as he gave Naruto some clay. Naruto formed the clay and used the jutsu to make it life sized. Deidara laughed hard as he saw a dead looking unicorn as the smoke disappear. Naruto shot him a death glare as the unicorn fell to the floor and melted causeing Deidara to laugh even more. Naruto and Deidara spent the next 2 hours working on clay art Naruto than made a decent unicorn that had great speed and he blow it up. Deidara was so proud that tears started to form in his eyes. Naruto than made birds,bugs and Deers and was about to blow them up but Deidara stopped him and transported them to a new place.

''Ok now blow it up'' Said Deidara as Naruto nodded and blow up all that clay.

''Deidara, Naruto'' Said two voices when the voices showed themselves it was Pein and Zetsu both of thier clocks ruined and covered in smoke. Naruto and Deidara had fear in thier eyes as Pein and Zetsu walked up to them.

''I'll deal with you later right now i'm going to get me and Zetsu here a change of clothes'' Said Pein than he disappeared when he came back Zetsu had ate Naruto and was about to eat Deidara.

''Spit him out'' Said Pein as he did the heimlich on Zetsu. Soon Naruto came out.

''I will now think twice before i do stuff'' Said Naruto Zetsu than smirked and changed his clothes and Pein gave Naruto some different clothes.

''Now brat your going to start training with me'' Said Zetsu as Naruto began to cry not wanting to get eaten again.

''Don't eat him this time'' Said Pein

''No promises'' Said Zetsu than he teleported behind Naruto and took him.

''Ok kid now i will teach how to teleport'' Said Zetsu as Naruto nodded. Naruto easily got it down Zetsu and Naruto teleported to where Deidara and Pein was setting up camp.

''Naruto can you go and get us some food'' Said Deidara as he started the fire.

''Sure'' Said Naruto as he teleported back and forth.

''I hope he know that move uses chakra'' Said Zetsu than Naruto teleported back and sat down. Deidara started cooking the food Naruto brought and ate than fell asleep forgetting to put out the fire. Naruto was the first to wake up and started praticeing all his moves soon the others woke up and saw Naruto and smiled as Naruto sat under the tree.

''You can take a break now Naruto'' Said Pein causeing Naruto to look at the three men. Naruto than put his head down and couldn't wait till he saw his siblings again.

With Sakura(when her brothers started)

Konan spotted a place to train and headed there as the other three followed.

''Ok so who is going to train her first'' Said Sasori

''I will'' Said Konan as she walked up to Sakura.

''Are you ready'' Said Konan Sakura nodded her head and they went to a open area.

''Ok now let's begin, I will teach you about paper and how to use it'' Said Konan as she than made her whole body into paper. Sakura looked at Konan in amazment while Konan smirked and sprouted her wings. Konan than landed in front of Sakura her body made of flesh again.

''It's going to be hard but soon you will be able to use it with out a jutsu and just turn to paper like me'' Said Konan Sakura nodded and started doing hand sighs. Tobi and Sasori was watching and after 2 hours she turned her body to paper.

''Like this Konan'' Said Sakura causeing Konan to look at her.

''Yeah now make a paper spear and send it down'' Said Konan Sakura nodded and made a spear and sent it down and it almost hit Tobi.

''Sakura-Chan almost hit Tobi'' Said Tobi in his childish voice.

''Sorry Tobi'' Said Sakura as Sasori smirked. Konan than flew up to where Sakura was and showed her how to fly after 20 minutes Sakura and Konan returned.

''Ok who is next Sakura learned what i offered'' Said Konan

''I will'' Said Sasori as he walked up to Sakura and dragged her to the open Space where Konan was teaching her.

''Be careful with Sakura-Chan'' Said/Yelled Tobi Sasori rolled his eyes and helped her up.

''Ok do you still have that puppet i gave you'' Said Sasori

''Yea'' Said Sakura as she pulled it out.

''Ok I'm going to teach you a lesson about art, Lesson 1 don't listen to Deidara about art he knows nothing. Lesson 2 art is eternal beauty'' Said Sasori as he got out his puppets. He than started teaching her how to use it and how poison works in the Puppets. Soon him and Sakura started making her her own puppet when it was done it had pink hair and red eyes. Sakura than wrapped it up and put it on her back(Like Kunkuro) Soon Sakura and Sasori walked back to where Konan and Tobi was.

''Yeah now it's Tobi's turn to train Sakura-Chan'' Said Tobi as he grabbed Sakura's arm and ran away with her. When they were far away Tobi voice got serious.

''Ok Sakura as you now know that voice i always use is a fake let me tell you who i really am'' Said Tobi as he took off his mask. Sakura stared at the great and powerful Madara Uchiha.

''I can't believe it'' Said Sakura with fear in her voice.

''You have nothing to fear Sakura as said i am going to be training you but before i do you have to promise me that you won't tell no one who i am.'' Said Madara Sakura nodded.

''Good only you and Pein know who i really am now let's begin shall we''

They praticed all day not stopping Madara than asked Sakura to use the move he taught her. Sakura than used ''great fireball jutsu'' As Madara smirked he put back on his mask and went back to his Tobi act.

''Remember not to tell anyone'' Said Madara as he grabbed her arm and ran at monster speed back to the camp where Konan and Sasori was cooking.

''Good you guys are back come eat'' Said Konan as she smiled at them. Sakura and Tobi sat down and ate thier food than everyone fell asleep. Sakura woke up and went to practice her puppet that she and Sasori made for 2 hours everyone soon woke up at the sound of a tree falling down and found Sakura with the puppet at the source.

''You know you can take a break now'' Said Konan as Sakura walked back to the camp.

2 hours later

The Siblings were back at the house with thier training groups. When they went inside they were pounced on by thier pets. While Everyone else smirked. The siblings got up and went to thier rooms tired and took a nap.

 **Hi guys i'm sorry for the long chapter but i hoped you like the way they were trained. I put them up to people i saw fit anyway remember to review and leave a comment at the end.**


	11. Chapter 11 Trainng with Itachi

Chapter 10: training with Itachi

 **Disclamier: Just a reminder i don't own Naruto.**

Naruto and Sasuke woke up from thier nap and went to see Sakura who was still sleeping they were going to scare her when Sakura's pet Widow started to growl at them they took a step back as Sakura woke up and Widow jumped on her.

''Good girl Widow'' Said Sakura as she pet Widow. Naruto and Sasuke was stareing at Sakura and Widow when they were startled by thier on pets. Itachi then walked inside the room and put his hands on Naruto's and Sasuke's shoulder.

''Guys I'm going to train you all tomorrow but right now how about you guys go downstairs and train your pets. They have hidden powers and you guys will sometimes need to get out of things useing your pets.'' Said Itachi as he than turned around and started going downstaires to the living room where the akatsuki was watching TV (i forgot to mention in this fanfic the akatsuki is after Orochimaru sense he stole something from them when he was in the akatsuki) Sakura,Naruto, and Sasuke walked downstaires with thier pets and waved at them as they walked outside and to the training ground.

''So how do we train them'' Said Naruto

''I don't know'' Said Sakura

''Maybe they are like pokemon'' Said Sasuke as the pets took a step back.

''Well than let's see how we train them'' Said Naruto as he ran up to his pet as his pet ran off.

''Get back here'' Said Naruto as he kept running after Kurama. Kurama than jumped into a stranger's arms. Naruto looked up and saw that it was Itachi that Kurama jumped to.

''What are you doing here'' Said Naruto tilting his head to the side.

''To help the pets out'' Said Itachi as he smirked at Naruto.

''Now Kurama show us what you can do'' Said Itachi as he put Kurama down. Kurama nodded it's head and started to blow Sasuke and Sakura away. Itachi smirked at Kurama as Naruto was jumping.

''That was... AMAZING'' Said Naruto getting louder and louder. Naruto than looked at Sasuke and Sakura as they started to get up. Sasuke sent a death glare at Naruto while Sakura sent a death glare at Kurama.

''That was pretty impressive what can you do Pride'' Said Sasuke as he looked at Pride. Pride ran up and jumped and started to spit fire at Naruto. Naruto barely dodged and looked at Pride about to throw a kunai at him Itachi put his hand on Naruto's head. Naruto put the kunai back as Sasuke smirked. Sakura looked at Naruto and saw Pride go crazy with the fire and he almost hit her. As Sakura was engulfed with flames the 3 siblings looked at thier only sister and couldn't see her as the smoke darken.

''Sakura'' the 3 siblings shouted having worry in thier eyes as the smoke cleared you can see ice around Sakura and Widow in her arms. Sakura looked at her brothers and back at Widow with wide eyes. Than the ice around her went away as Widow jumped from Sakura's arms and on to the ground. ''Did Widow just save me'' Thought Sakura as she kept looking at Widow. Sasuke,Naruto, and Itachi kept looking at Widow when Naruto broke the slience.

''You saved my sister thanks'' Said Naruto smiling at Widow. Sakura walked up to Widow and started to pet her.

''Thank you'' Said Sakura so only Widow can hear it.

''Well it seems Kurama can do wind, Pride can do fire, and Widow can do ice.'' Said Itachi as he looked back at the akatsuki that was running thier way.

''What happened we saw smoke'' Said Konan

''Sasuke's pet almost burned me'' Said Sakura

''You alright'' Said Kakuzu looking for any wounds.

''Yep Widow saved her'' Said Naruto.

''Well now that you guys know what your pets can do how about you train them'' Said Itachi as he started to walk away as the akatsuki walked with him. The 3 younger siblings started training thier pets it was amazing how thier pets worked at the end the siblings started walking home at 10:30 and got home at 11 when they walked in the house Itachi was laying on the couch. The siblings tiptoed over to Itachi and was about to scare him when Itachi scared them making them all hug each other. The akatsuki started laughing as they came out of thier hiding spots and Deidara snapped a picture of the 3 siblings hugging.

''That's a keeper'' Said Sasori looking at the siblings.

The siblings finally looked at each other and let go blushing.

''Ha you should of seen your faces when Itachi scared you'' Said Hidan. The siblings sent him a death glare and looked at Itachi with thier pets in thier hands.

''What's for dinner Itachi-Chan'' Said Naruto as the whole room started laughing as Pein smirked. Itachi looked at Naruto and Smirked at him.

''Let me get it ready'' Said Itachi as he walked into the kitchen and soon came back out with 3 bowls of ramen.

''Eat up'' Said Itachi. Naruto grabbed the bowl and ate the ramen right as he put some of the ramen into his mouth he felt his face get red. Everyone looked at Naruto while Itachi smirked than Naruto blew fire out his mouth.

''WHAT WAS IN THAT'' Yelled Naruto looking at Itachi breathing heavily.

''Hot sauce...lots and lots of hot sauce'' Said Itachi almost smiling as he said it.

''Don't worry Naruto we can share'' Said Sakura. Naruto looked at her and than smiled.

''Thanks Sakura'' Said Naruto as he took out his chopsticks. Everyone looked at them as they started eating Sasuke smirked at his younger siblings and started eatting his food. When they got done Sasuke took the plates and put them in the sink.

''I still can't believe you shared with me Sakura'' Said Naruto

''Well we are siblings Naruto there will be times when we need each other.'' Said Sakura as she smiled.

''Well if you too can stop acting like mother and son i can use your help'' Said Sasuke as he leaned on the doorway. Sakura and Naruto glared at him as he smirked at them.

''Sasuke you don't have to be so mean'' Said Sakura

''No wonder you don't have a girlfriend'' Said Naruto smirking at Sasuke.

''Please Naruto i can get a girlfriend if i wanted one the real question is can you get a girlfriend.'' Said Sasuke who returned Naruto's glare.

''Of course i can, girls are so easy to get'' Said Naruto a cough was heard as all the boys turned to see Sakura and Konan looking ready to kill them.

''So girls are so easy to get huh'' Said Konan as she balled her hands into a fist. Naruto and Sasuke took one step away.

''Now you done it'' Said Sakura as she tackled her brothers Itachi smirked at his sister as he saw her punch Naruto and Sasuke in the face. Itachi than got her off of them.

''Let's see you two pretty boys get a girl now'' Said Sakura being held back by Itachi. Naruto and Sasuke got up and walked over to Sakura as she glared at them. Sasuke grabbed her chin and had her face him.

''I can still get a girl'' Said Sasuke smirking at his sister.

''I want to see you try'' Said Sakura smirking back at Sasuke.

''I will but not for a couple of days'' Said Sasuke as he let her go and Itachi let her arms go.

''Well guys you have two days till the exams go get some shut eye'' Said Itachi his siblings nodded and they raced upstaires. Itachi than showed the akatsuki to their rooms since there were so many extra rooms. Than he went to sleep.

The next morning Itachi took a shower and walked downstaires and saw breakfast on the table. Itachi sat down and ate his breakfast when he was finished he saw the akatsuki running away from his siblings. Itachi got up and walked into the living room when he saw Naruto,Sasuke, and Sakura trying to burn them.

''What happened'' Said Itachi raiseing one eyebrow as Pein walked into the room and started watching the scene.

''I was just going through the hallway when i saw them talking. I said what are you talking about they told me i made fun of it and they ran after me.'' Said Hidan

''What was you guys talking about'' Said Itachi still having his eye brow up.

''We were talking about Chunin exams when Hidan here started making fun of us and we ran after him and he brought the whole akatsuki with him.'' Said Naruto

''That's it, doesn't matter just meet me in an hour at the training grounds and bring your pets we are going to start training.'' Said Itachi the siblings nodded and sat down on the couch watching Spongebob. After thier show went off they got ready and went to the training grounds thier pets following them. When they got thier they saw Itachi turned around and got into a fighting stance. Itachi turned around and looked at his siblings and smiled.

''Good you came just in time now let us begin first run 100 laps around the training ground.'' The siblings looked at Itachi with shock and was about to start when Itachi stopped them.

''I almost forgot wear these'' Said Itachi as he pulled out 6 pairs of weights that go on your ankles. The siblings looked at the weights and put them on feeling they were about to fall over.

''You all are also better at different parts of combat so here are more wieghts'' Said Itachi as he pulled even more wieghts out and put arm wieghts on Sakura, more leg weights on Sasuke, and one leg weight on and one arm one on Naruto. The siblings started running as they reached thier final lap they raced for the finsh line. Once they reached it Itachi came outside with some tea the siblings looked at Itachi breathing heavily.

''Good job now to get you guys pumped up do 100 push ups and sit ups or you can't have dinner or water.'' The siblings were about to cry when they heard that, Itachi smirked and sat down.

''And don't think you guys are getting it easy i will be right here watching and do them perfectly'' Said Itachi waiting to see how his siblings would respond. After 2 hours the siblings finally finished Itachi got up and went inside the house. The siblings laided down on the ground when they saw bottles of water land next to thier heads. The siblings shot up and looked at Itachi.

''You have a 5 minutes before we start training again.'' Said Itachi as he walked back inside.

''What do you think Itachi is going to teach us'' Said Naruto

''Who knows maybe he might teach us about genjutsu.'' Said Sakura sipping her water. Sasuke thought of all the things Itachi could teach them than he looked at the pets who Itachi had run laps.

''Maybe he might have us connect to our pets'' Said Sasuke. As if he appeared just by talking about him Itachi walked towards them.

''Now like i said you all master different parts of the body but mostly your legs that is why i put them on you and for the other weights i put on you it was to get you better at what you are also good at fighting with.'' Said Itachi ''But now i want you all to fight me so i can see how good you guys work together and what types of attacks you all got.'' The siblings looked at Itachi with shock and stood up.

''Very well you will now see how good we gotten'' Said Sasuke as they all smirked at Itachi and attacked him. Itachi dodged thier attacks with ease and kept going the pets came and started to also attacking Itachi.

''They work good together and the pets are starting to get faster'' Itachi thought as he was soon snapped out of his thoughts when all of the siblings jumped and attacked with the pets. Itachi jumped back and started to fight back. Itachi than saw Naruto trying to hit him and disappeared behind him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt while Sakura jumped from the tree and was about to hit Itachi but he threw Naruto at her. As Naruto fell on her the pets fired thier attacks Itachi than fell to the ground when the pets looked at him the clone poofed away from them than they were all knocked out in a flash. Sasuke than jumped in the air and used his fireball jutsu. Itachi sent his own at Sasuke's as Sasuke jumped away from the fireball only to have Itachi grab him by the shirt. As Sasuke was trying to get down Itachi smirked. Sakura and Naruto came out of no where and Itachi used Sasuke as a bat and swung at them. Naruto hit the ground and kept rolling while Sakura hit a tree. Sasuke was dizzy and Itachi dropped Sasuke and looked at the akatsuki that was coming towards him.

''Home run'' Said Kisame as Everyone started to laugh as Itachi and pein smirked. the siblings walked back to Itachi as soon as thier vision cleared up.

''Well i guess you guys can hold your own in a fight'' Said Itachi ''I guess i can now train you'' The akatsuki knew that meant that they should go back inside. Itachi trained them in genjutsu,ninjutsu,and taijustsu for 6 hours when they walked back inside they had blood and brusies all on thier body.

''Shoot do you guys need me to heal ya'll'' Said Kakuzu the siblings shook thier heads and fell to the floor crawling over to the couch. Itachi carried the pets back inside the house and put them on the living room floor.

''Umm Itachi i made dinner for you and the kids'' Said Konan the siblings woke up at the words dinner.

''So hungry'' Said the siblings as they fell back on the floor.

''When was the last time you ate'' Said Sasori

''11 hours ago'' Said the siblings as the akatsuki's eyes widen and than looked at Itachi who just sat at the table. The siblings crawled over to the table and tried thier best to get up thier musles were sore and thier bones felt like they could break at any moment. Konan got up and grabbed the 3 plates and handed them the food the siblings ate the food and had enough energy to get up.

''Thanks Konan'' Said the siblings as they all smiled at her.

''Your welcome now go get some rest you have another day 0f training tomorrow'' Said Konan as the siblings nodded thier heads grabbed thier pets that was still knocked out and went upstaires. Konan than turned to Itachi.

''You worked them till they almost passed out but than again no one knows what can be waiting for them at the chunin exams'' Said Konan

''Yeah and also they have great power and i'm going to unlock it'' Said Itachi as Konan nodded.

''Guys be quiet twlight is on'' Said Deidara in mere seconds Konan and Itachi was on the couch watching twlight.

''Bella choose one already'' Said the akatsuki getting mad at the TV.

 **Hi guys i hope you all liked the chapter i tried my best. Please leave a comment at the end.**


	12. Chapter 12 The first and second part

Chapter 11: First and sencond part of the chunin exams

The pets was the first to rise as each pet woke up thier owners. When the 3 siblings woke up they headed downstaires to eat breakfast since everyone was sleep. When they finished they went to the training ground to train with thier pets.

''What should we work on today'' Said Naruto

''How about we use everything we learned in a all out battle'' Said Sakura

''Let's'' Said Sasuke getting in a fighting stance.

The akatsuki watched from the windows as

The siblings started to fight Sakura than went and landed some traps while Sasuke and Naruto fought each other. Sasuke ran up to Naruto and threw 3 kunai at him Naruto than jumped out the way and threw 3 kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged two and caught one between his fingers than jumped up at Naruto and was about to land a kick when Naruto actitived his shringan and used almighty push. Sasuke stared wide eyed at Naruto as he smirked he than teleported behind Sasuke and put a kunai to his neck.

''It's over Sasuke'' Said Naruto

''Not yet'' Said Sasuke as he grabbed a branch off a near by tree and swung it at Naruto with full force. Sasuke than smirked at Naruto and jumped in the air and did the move Kakuzu taught him. Naruto than used almighty push again and than sent clay birds at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped out of the way and ran up to Naruto punching him with full force. As Naruto fell back he than landed on a trap leaveing him upsidedown Sasuke than looked at Naruto as he tried to get down than a spear made of paper came down and almost hit Sasuke's foot. Sasuke looked up at where the spear came from and saw Sakura standing on a tree.

''I hope you didn't forget about me'' Said Sakura leaning on the tree.

''How can i forget you'' Said Sasuke smirking at Sakura. Sasuke than threw a kunai at Sakura as she dodged it she landed on the floor and took out a scroll and summoned her puppet. Sakura smirked at Sasuke and attacked him Sasuke jumped away from the attack and did Kakuzu's move again Sakura than jumped out the way and let the attack hit the tree. Sasuke looked at the tree thinking he hit Sakura when she jumped out of the smoke towards him than she attacked him with her puppet again. Sasuke fell on the floor and couldn't move Sakura landed in front of him and looked down at him. Sasuke than tried to bite her when she took a step back a kunai than came at her and she saw Naruto at the source.

''I didn't think you would get out of the trap'' Said Sakura

''When you live with Itachi,Sasuke,and you ya'll have to know how to get out of traps'' Said Naruto

''Hn let's go'' Said Sakura as she than turned her smirk into a frown and threw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto than jumped out the way and fired Kismase's water shark attack at her. Sakura than turned to paper and flew up high Naruto looked at her with wide eyes as Sakura than fired a fireball at him that Madara/Tobi taught her. Naruto used the shark attack again to cancel her attack Naruto than made some clay birds and looked at Sakura.

''Hi Sakura i have to tell you something'' Said Naruto

''I have to tell you something to Naruto'' Said Sakura getting out her puppet.

''Art is a explosion/eternal beauty...What'' Said Naruto and Sakura at the same time.

''Art is eternal beauty baka'' Said Sakura getting mad at Naruto

''No you teme it's a explosion'' Said Naruto

''That's it now you is going to die'' Said Sakura

''Make me'' Said Naruto than he fired his clay birds and Sakura launched her puppet at Naruto than they jumped from thier spots and tried to cut each other with a kunai than a third kunai joined in.

''Am i late for the party'' Said Sasuke standing on a tree with his hands across his chess.

''No your right on time.'' Said Sakura than her and Naruto jumped back the pets than jumped on thier owners back. Sakura allowed her paper wings to spread and flew up in the air Sasuke than jumped back a few feet and Naruto was a few feet across from Sasuke making a triangle. The akatsuki watched in amazment to see the 3 siblings useing the attacks they taught them in combat against each other. Pride than jumped on Sasuke's hand and turned into a fire hand Kurama than jumped on Naruto's hand and became fist of force and Widow jumped on Sakura's hand and became a ice fist. the three siblings than charged into the center and all the akatsuki saw was smoke. The akatsuki than ran outside to get them Itachi got the pets Kisame picked up Sasuke Hidan picked up Naruto, and Sasori picked up Sakura and they all brought them in the house and laid them in the bed.

The next day

''What happened'' Said Sasuke looking at his siblings that just woke up.

''I think our fight ended in a tie'' Said Sakura

''Yeah it did. Plus the fight was awesome'' Said Hidan as he and the akatsuki entered the room.

''What room are we in and where are the pets'' Said Naruto looking concered

''Relax they are healing up'' Said Pein

''What time is it'' Said Sakura looking for a clock

''6:30 the chunin exams begin at 10:30 by than the pets should be healed you guys can get going now that ya'll feeling better'' Said Itachi

''Yeah let's go walk around the village we'll be back for our pets later'' Said Sasuke getting out of bed.

''Ok I made you guys some soup it's downstaires eat than go have fun.'' Said Konan the siblings nodded and was walking downstaires.

''Oh and Sakura'' Said Sasori as she turned to face him. ''I fixed your puppet while you were sleep'' Sakura nodded and went downstaires with her brothers after they ate they went out to the village. The siblings walked three blocks when they heard a boy sceaming for help.

''Let me go'' Said the boy the siblings noticed that he was Saratobi's grandson Konohamaru the siblings watched the scene.

''Don't talk to me like that respect your elders'' Said a boy with paint on his face.

''You put our friend down'' Said Mogei and Udon

''Shut it kids or you will die where you stand'' Said the boy with paint on his face. The kids than ran off as Konohamaru mumbled under his breath.

''Now kid where were we'' Said the boy with paint.

''Let him go'' Said Naruto walking up to the boy.

''Why should i'' Said The boy with paint on his face.

''Cause you might get hurt'' Said Naruto giving him a death glare.

''Don't tell me what to do'' Said the boy as he was about to punch Konohamaru than a pink blur grabbed Konohamaru and was holding him in her arms. Sakura than stood up and let go of Konohamaru.

''Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed'' Said Sakura smirking at the boy with paint as Konohamaru stood behind her.

''Shut up you pink haired freak'' Said paint boy

''You shouldn't make fun of people when you look like you came out of a failed art class'' Said Sakura still smirking at the boy.

''That is it'' Said the boy with paint as he was about to attack he was hit with a rock on his arm. Everyone looked up at the tree and saw Sasuke holding another rock than crushed and let the dust fly away.

''My what a cutie'' Said the girl with 4 ponytails.

''You guys are far away from your village lost or something'' Said Sasuke.

''Look just shut up you little...'' The boy with the paint on his face stopped as he looked at the tree Sasuke was on and saw another figure there too. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and landed next to his siblings.

''Shut up'' Said a red headed boy who was still on the tree than he disappeared and appeared in front of the boy with paint.

''What are you doing'' Said the boy with red hair.

''Umm G-Garra i w-was just having f-fun when these stupid kids came a-and''

''Shut up'' Said the red headed boy cutting off the boy with paint.

''I'm sorry if he caused any trouble'' Said the red head.

''It's ok'' Said Sasuke

''Good let's go'' Said the red head as he signaled the other two to come as well. As they started walking away Sasuke stopped them.

''Wait'' Said Sasuke the 3 sand ninjas turned around and walked back to them. ''What are your names''

''I'm Kunkuro''

''I'm Temari''

''And i'm Garra what are your names''

''I'm Sasuke''

''I'm Naruto''

''And I'm Sakura''

''Hmm Are you all siblings'' Said Garra

''Yeah and I'm guessing you are all siblings too'' Said Sasuke.

''Yeah I'm the oldest than it's Kunkuno than Garra.'' Said Temari pointing at her brothers.

''That's us but the other way around First it's Sasuke than it's me than Sakura'' Said Naruto

''Oh than i guess we all have a counter part from our villages'' Said Kunkuro as he stood across Naruto Temari stood across Sasuke and Garra stood across Sakura.

''Which one of you is the strongest'' Said Garra

''We are tied right now'' Said Sasuke

''Than one of you will prove my existise'' Said Garra as he and his siblings walked away.

''See you at the chunin exams'' Said Garra the siblings looked at him than headed home to get thier pets. At the house they saw Itachi and the akatsuki finsh some movie.

''What were you guys watching'' Said Naruto

''Twlight'' Said Deidara

''Crap we missed it'' Said Sasuke as he clenched his fist.

''Don't worry they doing a redo later'' Said Pein

''Oh good where are the pets'' Said Sakura looking around for them.

''Right there'' Said Konan the pets got up and walked over to thier owners. The pets than walked to thier side but Widow jumped in Sakura's arms.

''Ok lets's go'' Said Sasuke the siblings nodded thier heads and walked towards the chunin exams.

At the chunin exams they saw alot of people at a door.

''Just let us IN'' Said a girl with brown hair and two buns.

''No now go'' Said the chunin proctor.

''But this is where the chunin exams are being held'' Said A boy with a bowl cut.

''I said go'' Said the chunin proctor

''Hi Sasuke look the sign it's a genjutsu'' Said Sakura wispering to Sasuke. Sasuke saw the sign and saw threw the genjutsu and smiled.

''Good eye Sakura'' Said Sasuke

''I don't see it'' Said Naruto

''Naruto'' Said Sasuke and Sakura at the same time.

''Just kidding'' Said Naruto laughing

''Hn'' Said Sakura as her and her siblings walked pass all the people and was in front of the chunin proctor Sasuke looked the chunin in the face same with Sakura and Naruto.

''The sign is a genjutsu'' Said the siblings at the same time. The chunin protors smirked at the siblings than undid the genjutsu. Than out of no where someone attacked Sasuke and Sasuke hit back but than the boy with the bowl cut stopped the attack. Sakura and Naruto stared at the boy as he than walked past Sasuke and up to Sakura.

''My dearest cherry blossom what is your name'' Said the boy

''I'm Sakura Uchiha and you are'' Said Sakura smiling

''I'm rock lee handsome devil of the hidden leaf village and my dear cherry blossom'' Said the boy catching Sakura's and her brothers attention. ''Will you...be my girlfriend i promise i will protect you till i die'' Sakura started to blush as her brothers started stareing daggers into Lee if looks can kill Lee would be a skeleton right now.

''Thanks for the offer but i'm going to say no'' Said Sakura looking at the ground.

''It's ok but i will not stop till you are mine'' Said Lee than noticed Sakura's pet and stroked it's fur than walked back to his team. Sasuke and Naruto than walked along side Sakura than started walking towards the real room. When they got there Sasuke was attacked by a blond blur.

''Sasuke-Kun your late'' Said Ino while on Sasuke's back.

''Hn''

''I love you to Sasuke-kun''

''I Didn't say that'' Thought Sasuke as he than notice less wieght on his back and saw Ino on Naruto's back.

''Ino stop attacking Sakura's brothers troublesome'' Said Shikamaru rolling his eyes.

''WHAT DID YOU SAY'' Screamed Ino jumping off of Naruto and throwing her arms in the air.

''Calm down Ino'' Said Kiba as his team came threw the door.

''Whatever'' Said Ino shaking her hips.

''Well the nine rookies are back'' Said Shino

''Yeah this is great'' Said/Shouted Naruto making everyone in the room stare at him.

''Naruto calm down geez you are the loudest Uchiha i ever met'' Said Shikamaru putting his hands behind his head.

''Shut it Shikamaru'' Screamed Naruto

''I think the lazy boy is right'' Said ? the rookie nine looked in the direction of the voice and found a sliver haired boy walk up to them.

''And who are you suppose to be?'' Said Ino

''Me why my name is Kabuto and you guys shouldn't be so loud you are causeing lots of attention.'' Said Kabuto pointing to all the ninjas as the rookie nine stared at the people who were stareing back.

''But i also have ninja cards if you want to see them'' Said Kabuto

''What's that?'' Asked Ino

''Ninja info cards tell you about other ninjas and thier move set but you have to create them yourself'' Said Sakura,Shikamaru,and Kabuto at the same time. Kabuto than took out his cards.

''Anyone have any suggestions'' Said Kabuto smiling at them.

''Yeah Rock Lee and Garra of the sand'' Said Sasuke causeing his siblings to look at him.

''You even have the full names you no fun'' Said Kabuto as he looked and took out the cards and showed everyone the cards as everyone stared at Garra's card for about 5 seconds than a rain ninja attacked Kabuto breaking his glasses. Than the chunin protor came in.

''Now everyone get in your seats for the first part of the chunin exams'' Said Ibiki as everyone sat down and started.

I'm going to skip the first part and go to the part where they just go in the forest of death

The siblings found a nice little spot with thier pets and started to thing of a plan.

''First we should make a key password'' Said Sasuke as his siblings nodded

''What will it be?'' Asked Sakura

''A ninja must always keep a weapon with them at all times to ensure no threat to them'' Said Sasuke Sakura nodded and Naruto got mad.

''How am i going to remember that'' Said Naruto

''I don't know figure it out'' Said Sasuke

''Whatever i'm going to take piss'' Said Naruto turning to a tree and unbuttoned his pants.

''Umm Naruto i know i'm your sister but that don't mean you can pee in front of me go in the bushes'' Said Sakura pointing to a near by bush. Kurama went with him and they left to go pee leaving Sakura,Widow,Sasuke,and Pride only. When Naruto came back Sasuke asked him the passcode.

''A ninja must always keep a weapon with them at all times to ensure no threat to them'' Said Naruto than Sasuke and Sakura threw a kunai at him.

''Sasuke,Sakura what was that for i said the passcode correctly'' Said Naruto

''Yes but your not Naruto'' Said Sasuke Naruto's eyes widen at Sasuke.

''What do you mean baka i am Naruto'' Said Naruto

''Your wrong'' Said Sakura causeing them both to look at her. ''Naruto is right handed not left and Naruto left with his pet also he calls Sasuke teme not baka plus we know our brother'' Said Sakura smirking at the fake Naruto.

''Kukukukuku looks like you saw threw my disguse'' Said fake Naruto sounding different Sakura and Sasuke got in a fighting postion while Widow and Pride started to growl. Sakura threw a kunai at the fake Naruto and he than moved like a snake near her Sakura jumped out of the way and Sasuke than attacked him. Naruto got out the way and summoned a gaint snake and sent it towards the two siblings when the real Naruto came out and blocked the attack.

''By the Sasuke what was the passcode again'' Said Naruto smirking.

''Yep it's Naruto'' Thought Sakura and Sasuke the three siblings than thought of a plan the combo that they used on Zabuza. Naruto ran up to the fake Naruto and started fighting him and Kurama came from the other side and started attacking fake Naruto as well. While Sakura and Widow than combined thier attacks together and used a gaint fireball and ice mixing them to together Naruto and Kurama jumped out of the way. And the attack hit the fake Naruto but he only moved alittle but it did lots of damage he than jumped in the air and Sasuke threw kunai pass his face the fake Naruto looked to see what was going on when Sasuke and Pride jumped up and was fighting him mid-air. Sasuke and Pride moved out the way and Naruto fired clay birds at him and Sakura fired her puppet at him. The fake Naruto dodge and blocked all the attacks but one and was hit to the floor. Sakura flew up with her Paper wings while Sasuke and Naruto stood across from each other leaving the fake Naruto in the middle of the triangle. Widow than turned into a ice fist Pride into a fire fist and Kurama into a force fist than all three of them charged into the center and all left was a big explostion.

 **Hi guys hope you liked the chapter plus i wanted ya'll to feel the action in the chapter also sorry for it being so long i was in the zone again please leave a comment at the end of the Fanfic and thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13 Curse marks and new intell

Chapter 12: Curse marks and new intell

Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto and the pets waited till the smoke cleared and saw the man still standing but the skin was coming off.

''Very good you guys are Itachi's siblings'' Said the snake man peeling off the fake skin and smiling at the siblings.

''Who are you'' Said Sasuke trying to hide his fear.

''I am Orochimaru'' Said the snake man.

''How do you know Itachi'' Shouted Naruto while running to Orochimaru. Orochimaru than dodged each of Naruto's attack grabbed him and threw a kunai at Sasuke and Sakura as they dodged they saw Naruto on the floor passed out. Kurama looked at Naruto and ran up to him Orochimaru smirked as Sasuke and Sakura landed on the floor.

''What did you do to Naruto'' Said Sakura fireing a fireball at Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodged the attack and stunned Sasuke and Sakura so they couldn't move. Sasuke and Sakura didn't know what to do at that moment Sasuke stabbed his leg grabbed Sakura and jumped to another tree.

''He reduced fear with pain and she wasn't scared to attack me after what i just did to her brother this is a good suprise'' Said Orochimaru Sakura and Sasuke was sitting on a tree hopeing that Orochimaru wouldn't find them.

''I can't leave Naruto down there Widow heal Sasuke while i attack'' Said Sakura as she jumped down Sasuke was trying to stop her but he was too late. Widow was healing Sasuke while Sakura kept fighting Orochimaru. Sasuke than jumped down and attacked Orochimaru. Orochimaru than stunned them again Sasuke and Sakura was about to stab themselves to get free. Than the pets growled making Sasuke and Sakura look at them than they saw Orochimaru's neck grow and he bit Sasuke than Sakura the two fell on the floor knocked out.

''Perfect now i can take them'' Said Orochimaru he than made his way to Naruto when a kunai hit the one holding Naruto and he disappeared. Orochimaru looked over to where the figure was and saw Itachi put Naruto next to Sasuke and Sakura.

''You have alot of nerve to go after my siblings'' Said Itachi slowly turning towards Orochimaru.

''Kukukukuku Itachi it's been awhile'' Said Orochimaru smirking at Itachi with lust in his eyes.

''Hn i will tell you now stay away from my siblings or you will die'' Said Itachi glareing at Orochimaru.

''Kukukuku what will you d-'' Orochimaru was than cut off by Itachi's sword to his neck.  
''Orochimaru don't forget your place in my eyes'' Said Itachi letting a little blood fall from Orochimaru. Orochimaru than turned his smirk to a frown when he saw his own blood fall to the floor. Orochimaru than sensed another person coming.

''Well Itachi i will have to go for now'' Said Orochimaru going to where the person was Itachi walked over to his siblings and frowned.

''Because of me Orochimaru got my siblings i will do a better job in protecting them.'' Thought Itachi as he picked up all his siblings and setted them under a tree/cave Itachi than looked at the pets and smiled at them.

''Please protect them i can't stay so thier lives are in ya'll hands or...paws'' Said Itachi the pets than nodded and went in a protective stance Itachi smirked and disappeared leaveing his siblings to thier pets. Soon some sound ninjas came and saw they were unguarded so they walked up more only to here a growl. The sound ninjas looked down at the pets and laughed.

''This is thier best defense than lets just go grab them'' Said one of the sound ninjas when he walked closer to them Kurama bit his hand he shouted in pain as the pet than let go and spat the blood on the floor.

''Dang pets'' Said the sound nin that got bit he was about to kick Kurama when Pride sent a fireball at him the sound nin jumpd out the way when Widow came behind him and froze his arm. The sound nin cursed under his breath while the other two smirked and made thier way to the siblings. When Lee jumped down and kicked the sound nin that had his arm froze to the one that was closeing in on the siblings.

''It is a shame that you attack people when they are sleep and would hurt pets you guys are such cowards.'' Said Lee

''Well we have to do what we has to be done'' Said the leader. Than he charged at Lee and attacked him with full force Lee moved out the way and the other one with the frozen arm attacked Lee. Lee dodged his attack and grabbed him he than went in the air twirling as he came down the leader than made the ground softer for his commard. Lee than jumped back and some how the leader busted his ears Lee was holding his ear when the leader knocked Lee on the floor. The pets than combined thier attacks and shot it out at the girl who wasn't paying attention and got hit than the leader kicked the pets on the floor. Team 10 than jumped out and Ino swapped bodies with the girl than the girl looked at her teammate when he attacked her her and Ino started to bleed. He than started to attack his own teamate. But Ino came out of the girl's body Than everyone looked to the side and saw purple,Black,and Red go around each of the siblings. Sasuke got up and stood with purple energy around him,Sakura stood next to him with black energy around her,and Naruto stood next to her with red energy around him. They looked at the pets at the same time than saw Lee on the floor.

''Lee who did this to you'' Said the siblings at the same time Lee looked at them with wide eyes as they started to get mad.

''Answer the question'' Said the siblings vemon in thier voice Lee kept looking at them with wide eyes when the sound nin broke the silence.

''I did it also if you want to know i was the one who hurted your pets.'' Said the sound nin smirking as he remembered what he did to them. The siblings smirked at him than Sasuke wispered something to Sakura as he disappeared and reappeared behind the one who hurt Lee and the pets. Sakura smirked as she than disappeared behind the girl and knocked her out while Sasuke broke the other guy arm. The last sound nin ran away as Naruto ran after him after 3 seconds they were back the sound nin was crawling backwards from Naruto as he came closer.

''Please have mercy'' Said the sound nin

''Didn't you come try to kill us'' Said Naruto the sound nin had said nothing as he recalled what he did. Sasuke and Sakura than appeared next to Naruto's side all three of them smirked and raised a hand ready to kill when a voice stopped them.

''What do you guys think ya'll are doing what would Itachi say if he saw ya'll like this he would be disapointed'' Said Shikamaru the siblings than remebered what Itachi would have thought if he saw them like this than thier pets appeared and looked up at them with sad eyes. The siblings had concern in thier eyes as they saw the pets looking so afaird than they looked around at Lee's body on the floor,team 10 than the two sound nin knocked out than they looked at each other and saw designs on each them. They looked down at thier arms and thier eyes widen eyes they didn't want this they felt scared. The curse mark on thier necks started to suck in all the designs on thier bodies as they felt weak and fell to the floor.

''What happened'' Said Sakura as she looked at her brothers who was wondering the same thing.

''Something happened to you guys and ya'll became ruthless'' Said Shikamaru as he pointed to the sound ninjas but found they were gone.

''Where is Pride'' Said Sasuke looking for him.

''Over there'' Said Ino ''And Lee came and helped you guys too'' the siblings looked over to Lee's body. Sakura ran over to him and checked his wounds than her and Widow started to heal him. He felt better he looked at Sakura and checked for wounds on her.

''Sakura-Chan are you alright'' Said Lee with concern in his eyes.

''Yeah but why did you protect me and my brothers it was every team for themselves.'' Said Sakura

''I told you i will protect you till i die'' Said Lee causeing Sakura to look at him with wide eyes. Sakura did remember him saying that she than looked over to her brothers and saw them walking over to them. Sasuke and Naruto bent down and wispered to Lee.

''Thank you for protecting our sister'' Lee's eyes widen as he looked at them and nodded he than saw Tenten and Neji in the trees than they jumped down.

''Sorry if he caused you any trouble'' Said Tenten

''No he was no trouble he protected me and brothers'' Said Sakura Tenten smiled and nodded. Than Lee and his team left same with Shikamaru and his team leaveing the pets and siblings with each other.

''Ok so how do we get a scroll'' Said Naruto

''No need Naruto i already have it'' Said Sakura pulling it out her pocket her brothers looked at her with wide eyes and than Sasuke popped the question.

''How did you get that'' Said Sasuke still looking at his sister.

''When we did our final attack when i came down i swapped the scroll with a fake one'' Said Sakura smirking at her actions.

''Thank you Kami'' Said Naruto looking up at the sky.

''Well if we have the scroll lets go to the tower.'' Said Sasuke his siblings nodded and they started thier way to the tower Once they got thier they saw Kakashi reading his book.

''Well you made it how was it'' Said Kakashi not looking up from his book.

''Hn'' Said the siblings than they started walking to Irika. He told them that the next will be one on one battles with people who is still in the exams the siblings nodded. Soon the chunin protors let everyone go home who was done and to get ready for the next part the exams the siblings went home and saw twlight just come on the pets ran to the couch and sat on it leaveing the 3 siblings a nice seat on the floor. When the movie was over the siblings got up and started talking to Itachi and the akatsuki.

''So did you guys make it to the final round.'' Said Pein.

''Yeah but some stuff happened'' Said Naruto

''What kind of stuff'' Said Hidan

''We were attacked'' Said Sasuke clentching his fist.

''Umm you'll get attacked in the ninja world Sasuke. You had to attack a couple of people to get the other scroll right.'' Said Konan

''They weren't attacked by just anyone'' Said Itachi catching everyone's attention. '' They were attacked by Orochimaru'' The akatsuki eyes widen when they heard Orochimaru's name.

''Why would he attack you guys are ya'll ok'' Said Kakuzu looking for wounds.

''Were fine but he bit our necks'' Said Sasuke as each of the siblings showed thier necks to the akatsuki. Pein walked over and looked the curse mark over than he walked to Itachi and told him something Itachi nodded his head.

''Guys Pein just found a way to seal it by looking at it come with me'' Said Itachi as his siblings followed him he than went into the basement with them.

''Ok now remove your shirts i'm your brother it's ok'' Said Itachi smirking at his siblings each of them removed thier shirts and went to 3 different circles. Itachi than went to Sakura's circle first.

''This is going to hurt alot feel free to scream as much as you want.'' Said Itachi before she could react he started she screamed so loud the akatsuki came down to the basement and saw Sakura on the floor.

''What happened'' Said Deidara looking at the knocked out Sakura.

''I'm sealing the curse marks now please stop looking at my sister with her shirt off.'' Said Itachi slightly glareing at Deidara than he did Sasuke. Sasuke screamed loud too than he passed out Naruto had sweat going down his face as Itachi than went to his circle.

''On second thought i would like to-'' Naruto was cut off screaming his head off than he passed out. Itachi than picked up Sasuke as he had Konan pick up Sakura and Deidara pick up Naruto they than put them in bed and went back to watch the next movie of twlight.

The next day

Sasuke woke up and went to find Itachi to tell him something when Naruto tackled him.

''Hey teme what you doing'' Said Naruto on top of Sasuke's back while he was on the floor.

''Oh hi Naruto i was just looking for Itachi'' Said Sasuke getting Naruto off of him. ''Do you know where he is'' Naruto thought back than a light bulb went off in his head.

''Yeah he went to go see Sakura she was sweating in her sleep because of something'' Said Naruto Sasuke nodded his head and went Sakura's room and saw the akatsuki there they stared at Sasuke and Naruto as they came in the room.

''What's going on?'' Asked Naruto the akatsuki's heads went down than they looked at Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke started to worry about thier sister.

''WHAT'S GOING ON'' Shouted Naruto as he was about to cry Sasuke had worry in his eyes too. Itachi looked at his brothers and than back at his sister than gave them a sad face. Sasuke and Naruto stared at Itachi with wide eyes than Sasuke pushed pass the akatsuki and yank his sister up her head fell bak as he yanked her.

''Sakura wake up Sakura'' Said Sasuke shaking his sister tears were about to form in his eyes when he heard her breath he released a breath he didn't even knew he had and held her hand hoping his sister would wake. Naruto went to the other side of her bed and held her other hand the akatsuki never knew siblings could care for each other the way these two cared for thier sister. Itachi walked over and put his hand on Sakura's forehead while Widow climbed on to the bed and laid right next to Sakura.

In Sakura's dream

''Where am i'' Said Sakura looking around

''Your in your mind'' Said a voice that sounded just like Sakura's. Sakura looked behind her and saw a pitch black her walking up to herself.

''Your me...no i'm you...no i-'' Sakura was cut off by the pitch black her putting her hand on Sakura's mouth.

''You talk too much'' Said the pitch black Sakura.

''Who are you?'' Asked Sakura

''I'm you but more demonish'' Said this Black sprit. Sakura looked at her and than saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth.

''What is your name?'' Asked Sakura

''I don't have a name i am your inner demon'' Said this inner demon.

''Well than i'm going to give you a name'' Said Sakura looking at the demon infront of her. Inner Sakura looked at Sakura with wide eyes than smiled. ''Your name is Saki since you are me'' Said Sakura Saki than hugged Sakura unexpectedly Sakura hugged back thinking she was going to like this new inner demon.

''I don't want to ruin this moment but i can't leave you sleep anymore the akatsuki and your brothers might be worried'' Said Saki Sakura nodded

''How do i wake up'' Said Sakura hoping Saki would have the answer.

''Blink three times you can always come back to this mind space but your body will not move you will be knocked out and when you come back to your senses you will have control of your outer body'' Said Saki Sakura nodded and blinked three times.

In the real world

Sasuke and Naruto looked up when they saw thier sister move. Sakura opened her eyes and saw everyone stareing at her than her brother hugged her.

''Sakura don't scare us like that again i thought you were...dead'' Said Itachi Sakura hugged her brothers.

''Don't be scared i'm sorry i did that to you all'' Said Sakura getting out of bed Sasuke and Naruto was there in case she falls. Sakura stood straight and looked at the clock.

''We have 30 minutes till we are late for the third part of the chunin exams'' Said Sakura Sasuke and Naruto looked at the clock and ran out the room to wash up and get dress same with Sakura after 10 minutes they were ready to go. The pets looked tired so they didn't take them this time they went outside and started to run to the building where the third part was being held.

''Hi Sakura'' Said Saki shocking the mess out of Sakura.

''Saki'' Said Sakura than she covered her mouth as she saw her brothers look at her with a cock eyebrow than they looked forward like nothing happened.

''What is going on'' Said Sakura to Saki.

''I forgot to mention i can talk to you out of your mind space.'' Said Saki

''Ok'' Said Sakura ''Anything else''

''Yeah i have your mind so we think the same plus i will say things you would never say out loud.'' Said Saki smirking Sakura laughed a little when she heard a voice call to her.

''Hi Sakura we here'' Said Sasuke getting Sakura's attention.

''Good...Where's Naruto'' Said Sakura looking for her other brother.

''He's down there'' Said Sasuke pointing to where Naruto was. Sakura nodded and went next to Naruto and Sasuke went on his other side than they all walked in to see they were the last team there. Everyone looked at them than they found Kakashi next to team Gai and went to him. For five minutes nothing happened than a chunin protor came to the rang and started coughing.

''If he's that sick than he should go home'' Wispered Naruto to his siblings who nodded in response.

''We will now begin the third part of the chunin exams.'' Said the protor ''Now will the first match come to the stand Sauke vs him'' Said the protor (I forgot his name but you guys know who i'm talking about) Sasuke than jumped down to the arena and so did the other guy.

''Let the match begin''

 **Hi guys hope you liked this chapter and please leave a comment at the end of the fanfic please i would like you all to finish the story before you say anything.**


	14. Chapter 14 Fight to become Chunin

Chapter 13: Fight to become chunin

Sasuke took a good look at the Yoroi before he did anything Yoroi looked at Sasuke than spoke to break the slience.

''Hi kid are you going to attack or are you going to just stare at me.'' Said Yoroi Sasuke than smirked and with great speed attacked Yoroi from behind. Everyone expect Sasuke's siblings were surprised Yoroi than turned around only to see Sasuke move as fast as light speed to attack him once again. Yoroi was getting angry than he took advange of Sasuke fast speed and grabbed him by the head Sakura and Naruto looked shocked that he even caught Sasuke. Sasuke was starting to feel weaker and weaker as his chakra was being sucked away by Yoroi.

''So Uchiha are going to give up now'' Said Yoroi as Sasuke fell to the floor Sasuke tried to get Yoroi's hand off his head but it was no use Sasuke's hand dropped to the ground Sakura and Naruto was starting to get worried.

''Hi Sasuke all that training and you going to lose no you will get up and fight.'' Said Naruto pumping his fist in the air.

''Naruto's right don't give up you are to strong for that.'' Said Sakura Sasuke looked at his siblings a little than closed his eyes. Yoroi was about to let go when Sasuke reopened his eyes and grabbed his hand shocking everyone.

''My siblings are right i trained hard to get where i am right now and i'm not about to lose here'' Said Sasuke getting up and attacking Yoroi Sasuke than kicked him in the air and used lion's brage Lee was surprised and so was Gai Sasuke smirked as he delivered the finishing kick. Sasuke than stood tall and put his thumb up at his siblings as they put thier thumbs up at Sasuke than he jumped up to where they were.

''I'm guessing cool guys don't take the staires'' Said Kakashi

''Yep'' Repiled Sasuke as his siblings laughed. After a couple of matches Naruto and Lee got thier hopes up hoping that they were going to be in the next match. When the sceen showed the names Naruto and Lee moaned because thier names wasn't on thier Sakura laughed than Kakashi grabbed her shoulder.

''Umm Sakura look at the names'' Sakura looked at the names and saw that it was her and Ino. Ino looked at Sakura and smirked while Sakura looked at her brothers who was smiling telling her to go and fight because they wanted to know what Sakura can do when it was time to fight her best friend. Sakura and Ino jumped down to the arena and stared at each.

''Well Sakura don't think because you Sasuke-Kun's and Naruto-Kun's sister that i will go easy on you.'' Said Ino smirking at Sakura who returned the smirk.

''Trust me i don't intend on going easy on you in the first place we may be friends out of the arena but inside we are enemies.'' Said Sakura ''CHAAAA lets's do this'' Said Saki with that the match began Ino made the first move and threw a kunai at Sakura Sakura blocked it with another kunai and threw that one. Sakura than ran up to Ino and made three clones of herself making Ino confused Ino tried to figure out which Sakura was which when two disappeared than as she punched Ino the last one disappeared. Ino got up and started to attack with kunais as Sakura ran up to her ethier blocking or dodgeing the kunais Ino jumped back as Sakura jumped at her. Ino than took another kunai out and slashed Sakura's arm Sakura dodged a little as they both landed on the ground.

''You made me bleed i'm surprise, does this mean i'm going to have to try harder.'' Said Sakura wipeing the blood off her arm but it kept coming back.

''You can, but you won't beat me'' Said Ino smirking

''I doubt that'' Said Sakura smirking at Ino than she ran as fast as she could and hit Ino from behind making Ino fall forward than turn around.

''Is everyone in your family fast'' Said Ino getting pissed with the speed she just saw.

''Only the boss ones'' Said Sakura putting her hand on her hips. Ino than stood up and cut her hair supriseing everyone includeing Sakura. Ino than let her hair fall to the ground than smiled.

''Your move'' Sakura was about to run around when she figured out she couldn't move Ino than did mind tranferr justus making everyone stare in slience than Sakura lifted her head up and started talking useing Ino's voice.

''She caught her'' Said Naruto looking in disblief same with Sasuke. Ino/Sakura was about to raise thier hand to saw i quit when another voice was in her mind.

''Ino get out of my body or so help i will break you'' Said Saki Ino stared in shock as she saw a pitch black Sakura holding her body that looked like at anytime she could crush it. Ino rushed out her mind and was back in her body and Sakura was back in her body Ino than stared at Sakura.

''Why do you have two sprits? What are you?'' Asked/Said Ino Sakura stood straight.

''Right now that in none of your concern right now we are in the middle of a battle'' Said Sakura Ino got on her feet and ran up to Sakura who was thinking of a way to end this battle when Ino tripped on Sakura's feet and fell face first to the ground. Sakura took this chance and placed a kunai at her neck.

''Do i win'' Said Sakura putting the kunai closer. Ino sweat was dripping than Sakura put it closer and closer.

''STOP'' Yelled the chunin protor stopping Sakura from cutting Ino's neck.

''Ino has no way of getting out, that is a auto win so Sakura wins the battle.'' Sakura got up and stood over Ino and than lended her a hand.

''Good match Ino i'm going to need to watch out for those mind jutsu's'' Said Sakura helping Ino up

''I'm going to need and train harder to beat you but i know you didn't use any new moves and wasn't going hard on me'' Said Ino as her and Sakura started thier way up the staires.

''What can i say i didn't want to hurt you even tho i had too but one day i will go hard on you'' Said Sakura as she stopped next to her team.

''I'll be ready'' Said Ino running to her team leaving a smileing Sakura behind. Soon it was Naruto's turn and he jumping in the air as Lee moaned again.

''In your face bushy brow i'm next'' Said Naruto

''Why does the universe hate me'' Said Lee looking up than down. Naruto than jumped down and saw Kiba waiting for him.

''Hey that's no fair he has a pet with him let me get mine than it can be even.'' Said Naruto to the chunin protor who coughed.

''What's wrong Naruto can't handle me and Akamaru.'' Said Kiba petting him.

''I wish i had Kurama with me right now than he can fight Akamaru and i can fight you'' Said Naruto ''But if i have to take two on one than so be it just don't get mad when you end up in the doctor's office and Akamaru is with a vet.'' Kiba got in a fighting stance and so did Naruto the chunin protor than coughed again and started the match. Kiba and Akamaru charged at Naruto. Naruto jumped out the way and threw a kunai at Kiba who blocked it and sent Akamaru at Naruto as he and Akamaru fought Naruto felt something in his tummy than it started to growl. Naruto ignored it and turned into Akamaru to fool Kiba than Kiba hit the real Naruto sending him back. Naruto stood up only to see Akamaru turn into Kiba than heard Kiba say ''Fang over fang'' Him and Akamaru than started to spin around and around attacking Naruto when the attack was finish Kiba saw three of himself. ''I got him now'' Thought Naruto than Kiba attack one of the two ninjas that turned into him when the clone fell it turned back into Akamaru Kiba ran over to him while Naruto started to hold his stomach.

''Oh Kami i got to go'' Thought Naruto than Kiba attacked him from behind. Naruto who couldn't hold it no more let out a huge fart that went right into Kiba's face leaving everyone shocked.

''I know he did not just do that'' Said Sasuke

''Oh he did'' Said Sakura Naruto than saw he messed up Kiba's senses and went for the attack.

''Here is a move i like to call'' As he made 5 clones of himself three kicked Kiba in the air while two came from above.

''Naruto Uchiha brage'' Said Naruto with his final kick Kiba landed on the floor blood coming out of his mouth Naruto than jumped up to the stands where his team was.

''Well how was that'' Said Naruto

''You were great Naruto but-

''But you farted in his face'' Said Sasuke cutting off Sakura.

''But i won didn't i'' Said Naruto holding up one finger.

''Well i guess we can give him points for that'' Said Kakashi reading his book. After a few more matches the Chunin protor asked everyone who won to come down to the arena than he made everyone pick a card Sasuke vs Garra Sakura vs Kunkuro and Naruto vs Neji (I'm only doing the siblings matches) the siblings looked at thier matches and than walked back to Kakashi after another 10 minutes of explaining things the siblings were able to go home after a long day of fighting.

Once they got home they were greeted by Itachi and Konan who looked so happy to see them.

''Your back and how did it go'' Sid Konan making the siblings laugh the whole Akatsuki looked at them with an eyebrow up.

''Have a seat on the couch and we'll tell you'' Said Sakura as her and her brothers walked to the couch where the others were than Konan and Itachi sat on the couch.

''So what happened'' Said Sasori

''Ok so we had our own crazy match'' Said Sasuke

''I had to fight my friend who can go threw minds Sasuke had to fight a guy who can suck chakra out of you and Naruto had to fight a Inzuka'' Said Sakura

''So Sasuke won his match useing a sweet combo Sakura won by placing a kunai to her neck and-

''Naruto won by farting in his face'' Said Sasuke cutting off Naruto.

''Ok so...wait you won by farting'' Said Konan Naruto nodded in response. Than Sasuke looked at Sakura and popped a question he forgot to ask her.

''Sakura''

''Hmm''

''How did you get out of the mind tranferr jutsu cause Ino looked liked something scared her when she was in your body.'' Said Sasuke causeing everyone to look at her.

''I was going to tell you guys this later but now would be a good time.'' Said Sakura than Saki started telling her some hand signs to do when Sakura was done Saki came out of her.

''Yeah feels good to be out'' Said Saki making everyone stare in shock. Sakura stood behind her looking a little sick Itachi supported her by keeping her up.

''Who are you?'' Asked Kisame Saki looked at him than answered.

''My name is Saki Sakura's inner demon, and by the way you may feel weak after the first few times.'' Said Saki directing the ending of her sentence to Sakura.

''You think'' Saki laughed than looked back at the crew.

''You see i scared Ino out of Sakura's body. And i have to say it was funny seeing how she reacted. When she saw me her face was prieless.'' Said Saki than she walked towards Sakura's body.

''I wish i can chat more but being a sprit/inner demon i have stuff to do i will see you all later'' Saki than placed herself in Sakura's body and Sakura felt much better.

''I guess that answered my question'' Said Sasuke Sakura got up and walked towards her brothers and stood next to them.

''So what will happen now'' Said Hidan

''Well the chunin exams finals aren't for another mouth so we could train.'' Said Naruto

''Alright who are ya'll fighting against?'' Asked Itachi

''I will be fighting Garra of the sand fun fact he controls sand too.'' Said Sasuke

''I will be fighting Neji Hyuga fun fact he can stop my chakra flow'' Said Naruto

''And i will be fighting Kunkuro of the sand fun fact he controls puppets'' Said Sakura the akatsuki than nodded and looked at each other than back at the siblings.

''We will have a training program ready in 2 days till than train your pets and add up attacks.'' Said Pein the siblings nodded and was about to walk away when Pein stopped them again.

''I didn't say now have fun relax for a while you just had fights and stuff and made it to the next round go hang with some friends and when you come back dinner will be waiting for you on the table.'' Said Pein the siblings smiled and ran outside to meet up with Shikamaru. When they found him he was sleep under a tree Sakura smirked and sat under the tree and than scared him.

''What the oh...it's ya'll what's up'' Said Shikamaru as he got up from the ground than helped Sakura up.

''We about to hang out you want to join us.'' Said Naruto Shikamru shrugged his shoulders than walked with the siblings around town.

''So Shikamaru are excited about the finals'' Said Sakura

''Huh'' Said Shikamaru who they just found out was sleep walking.

''How did you even do that'' Said Sasuke

''It's takes years of pratice'' Said Shikamaru putting his hands behind his head. After a couple of hours the siblings walked Shikamaru home than went home to be greeted by a havenly smell.

''What is that'' Said Naruto and they walked in the kitchen to see the akatsuki smileing at them and Sasori finished cooking and sitting at the table. (In this one he isn't a puppet) Sakura sat next to Sasori as Naruto sat next to Deidara and Sasuke sat next to Kisame. the siblings ate thier food and spotted thier pets that had ate thier food before they ate thiers afterwards everyone went to thier rooms and went to sleep knowing that training will be tomorrow.

 **Hi guys i hope you liked it and also remember comments at the end like i said in the chapter before i will like it if you read the whole thing before saying anything thanks and i hope you enjoy the chapters that are there to come.**


	15. Chapter 15 Training for the final part

Chapter 14: Training and final part of the exams

When the siblings woke up they went downstairs and saw the pets and the akatsuki playing a game.

''Hi guys how ya'll doing'' Said Sasuke as Pride jumped on his shoulder.

''We just playing with the pets before ya'll start training.'' Said Deidara

''Cool'' Said Sakura

''Hi Sakura-Chan how are you'' Said Deidara hugging the life out of Sakura.

''Tobi want in too'' Said Tobi as he joined Deidara hugging Sakura. Sakura was starting to turn blue again as they hugged too tight than Sasori walked over too the three and yanked Sakura away from them.

''Leave her alone you guys are going to kill her before she even have a chance to fight in the exams.'' Said Sasori Sakura standing behind him.

''Sasori no danna why must you ruin the fun.'' Said Deidara

''Cause if i don't you guys will kill her'' Said Sasori standing in front of Sakura protectively.

''Thanks Sasori'' Wispered Sakura to Sasori who smiled in response.

''Sasori's hot don't you think Sakura'' Said Saki while Sakura blushed Itachi noticed and smirked.

''I didn't know she was that age yet'' Thought Itachi as he laughed a little. Sakura sent him a death glare and was going to talk to him later. Sakura walked to Sasuke and Naruto while Widow walked next to her.

''So when should we start pet training.'' Said Naruto

''20 minutes after breakfast'' Said Konan as everyone walked into the kitchen and ate thier food than walked to the front room.

''Let's talk'' Said Naruto

''Ok how about the chunin exams tell me some juicy facts'' Said Itachi getting in a comforble postion.

''Umm ok in the chunin exams we had saw throught a genjutsu.'' Said Sasuke

''Sasuke i don't think you know what juicy mean.'' Said Itachi

''Yeah Sasuke'' Said Naruto ''Someone asked Sakura out and to be his girlfriend me and Sasuke was about to kill him.'' Said Naruto the whole akatsuki stood up in surprise.

''Who was it?'' Asked Hidan

''His name was rock lee''' Said Sasuke

''Do i need to be the protective older brother'' Said Itachi.

''See this the beauty of being the only girl and the youngest in the family.'' Said Sakura. Her brothers smiled at her than Naruto started messing up her hair with his fist. Sakura was laughing as Naruto smirked Sasuke than tackled his siblings and signaled Itachi to come where he was and started tickleing them. As they laughed the akatsuki laughed while pein smirked than they stopped and helped them up.

''Well i guess it's time to start training'' Said Naruto.

''Yes it is go train those pets.'' Said Pein

''Hn'' Said the siblings than they went outside and started the training.

Time skip

After training for a while Itachi thought the siblings are ready for a weapon.

''Now what weapon should i give them'' Said Itachi talking to the akatsuki.

''Let's see Sasuke would be pretty good with a sword.'' Said Kisame

''Naruto would be good with sai's sense he attacks with both hands alot.'' Said Deidara

''Sakura would be good with a scythe'' Said Konan while Hidan smiled.

''Yeah someone is actually good with a scythe i will train her with the scythe.'' Said Hidan Itachi nodded

''Ok than Kisame can teach Sasuke how to use a sword and, Leader-sama can you teach Naruto how to sai's?'' Asked Itachi Pein nodded than Itachi and Sasori went to go make the weapons. the siblings than came back inside after the training program the akatsuki set up.

''Hi...Where's Itachi'' Asked Sakura

''He went to do something'' Said Konan

''Yeah you can say it will be a sharp evening'' Said Hidan making the whole akatsuki face plam themselves. Sakura,Naruto,and Sasuke cocked up 1 eyebrow and than walked upstairs to thier rooms. After 5 hours Sasori and Itachi came back and had the weapons wrapped up. Itachi than called the siblings downstairs.

''What's up'' Said Sasuke

''We have a surprise for you'' Said Sasori giving each of them a box. The siblings looked at the each other and than looked at Sasori and the akatsuki.

''Well what are ya'll waiting for open it.'' Said Itachi smiling the siblings looked at Itachi than opened the boxes.

''Oh my Kami'' Said Naruto than he took out the belt that went with it. He than put the belt on his waist and put the sai's in thier containers.

''Whoa'' Said Sasuke as he took out his sword and his belt he than put his belt on his waist and put the sword in it's container.

''Awesome'' Said Sakura as she took out her new scythe and belt but it was different than Sasuke's and Naruto's.

''Here let me show you how to put it on.'' Said Sasori as he than put it around her neck than he put one of her arms up so the strap is on her shoulder while the rest went diagonal than she put the scythe on her back.

''Well how do you all like your weapons.'' Said Pein

''Great'' Said the siblings at the same time.

''Good cause now ya'll are going to get trained with them.'' Said Konan the siblings nodded and high fived each other.

Time skip

After they trained for a month they were ready to go to the chunin exams.

''Hi guys you ready'' Said Itachi coming to the front room.

''Yeah'' Said the siblings at the same time the akatsuki came in too.

''By the way guys we is going to the exams to'' Said Pein

''We are going to see ya'll fight'' Said Konan the siblings started to cheer. Than they all left the house and went to the arena for the finals when they got there Shikamaru walked over to them once the akatsuki got thier seats in the front.

''Ya'll ready'' Said Shikamaru the siblings nodded than they went to the arena.

''Ok the rules are still the same as they were a month ago even tho this is a different arena now the first match will be Naruto Uchiha vs Neji Hyuga.'' Said the chunin protor. Naruto and Neji stayed down while Sakura and Sasuke jumped to thier seats with the akatsuki.

The match began and Naruto made some shadow clones and went after Neji. Neji than activeated his byakugan to see the real Naruto. Naruto than made some clay birds and sent them at Neji Neji barely dodged them than he jumped over two of Naruto's clones and did 8 trigrams 64 plams. Naruto fell on the floor while everyone stared shocked Neji than started to walk away when Naruto got up and took out his sais and charged at Neji who dodged. Naruto than teleported to next to Neji and used almighty push. Neji than fell to the floor and shot right up Naruto ran up to him again and started fighting with his sai's again Neji was surprised while Naruto smirked and kicked him back.

''Had enough yet'' Said Naruto panting

''No i'm not going to lose to you'' Said Neji than he did 8 trigrams 64 plams but when he finished he saw Naruto still standing smirking.

''Looks like i blocked your move.'' Said Naruto Neji stared shocked and so did Sasuke and Sakura. Kurama than jumped down and turned himself into a clone of Naruto and than Kurama ran at Neji and fired clay birds Neji dodged the birds and hit the clone the clone turned back to Kurama. Neji than looked around for Naruto when he got punched from underground in his jaw. Neji fell back knocked out than the protor stopped the match and declared Naruto the winner. Naruto than jumped to where Sasuke and Sakura are and smiled.

''Good job Naruto'' Said Itachi

''Thanks'' Said Naruto putting his sai's on his belt.

''Next match will Sasuke Uchiha vs Garra of the sand.'' Said the chunin protor Naruto than pushed Sasuke off the stands.

''Naruto you dope'' Said Sasuke getting louder and louder. Naruto laughed and Sasuke sent a death glare at him.

''Well are you going to fight me or argue with your brother.'' Said Garra Sasuke turned around and stared at Garra.

''Well if you want to start THAN LET'S GO'' Said/shouted Sasuke as he ran up to Garra and started to attack him. Garra stood thier letting Sasuke hit him but Sasuke couldn't get pass the shield.

''How am i going to defeat him when i can't touch him.'' Thought Sasuke than he remembered Garra's and Lee's fight than he took his weights off his feet and started to attack Garra with amazing speed. Garra stared at Sasuke in horror as he remembered Lee fighting him like this. Garra than sent sand towards Sasuke. Sasuke stopped at the wrong time and got hit by the sand the sand than sent him up in the air while everyone even the akatsuki stared in shock. Garra than made the sand hit the ground with Sasuke with it. Sasuke stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

''I won't lose to you'' Said Sasuke than he used the move Kakuzu taught him and fired it at Garra. Garra sand blocked most of it but he still got hit than Sasuke took out his sword and tried to slash Garra Pride than came from behnd and spat fire at Garra. Garra than looked with wide eyes at Sasuke and Pride. Pride than jumped on Sasuke's shoulder Sasuke than grabbed Pride and threw him at Garra Pride than turned in a while wind of fire and hit Garra straight on. Sasuke than smirked and ran up to Garra with his sword about to slash him when the chunin protor caught Sasuke's sword and stopped the match.

''Garra is unable to battle Sasuke wins'' Said the chunin protor. Sasuke and Pride than jumped to where the akatsuki was.

''Hump how was that'' Said Sasuke smirking feeling cocky.

''That was cool you were like BOOM and he was like WAH and you were like BAM he was like AHHH right Sakura'' Said Naruto moving around when he was talking.

''He did good'' Said Sakura

''Good'' Said Sasuke smileing Sakura smirked at him and the akatsuki smiled at the three siblings.

''Next match is Sakura Uchiha vs Kunkuro of the sand'' Said the chunin protor Sakura than jumped only to be stopped by Sasori.

''Remeber to use the puppet i want to see how good you gotten.'' Wispered Sasori so only Sakura can hear. Sakura nodded and jumped down to the arena.

''Well girly are you going to fight or what.'' Said Kunkuro Sakura turned around.

''Don't look down on me because i'm a girl fight me with all you got.'' Said Sakura Kunkuro than took out his puppet and Sasori stared in shock at the puppet.

''He's useing my puppet'' Thought Sasori

''He has my puppet'' Said Sasori making the akatsuki and the brothers stare at him.

''HOW DID HE GET MY PUPPET'' Screamed Sasori making everyone hug each other. Than everyone turned thier attention back to the fight.

''I won't fight you in hand to hand combat.'' Said Sakura making Kunkuro look at her in confusion.''We will have a puppet vs puppet fight'' Said Sakura taking out her puppet. Sakura fired her puppet at Kunkuro and he dodged it than fired his puppet at her she dodged his attack and they started to fight puppet on puppet. Soon Kunkuro had disabled her puupet she was left to fight with her hands.

''So i guess you will have to fight your hands now'' Said Kunkuro smirking at Sakura. Than Widow jumped down and freezed Kunkuro's puppets arm Sakura than smirked and took out her scythe and charged at Kunkuro. Kunkuro jumped out the way and took his puppets arm off Kunkuro than fired poison weapons out of his puppet at Sakura. Sakura than turned to paper and flew out the way and weapons followed her. Sakura than turned around and blocked the weapons with her scythe than landed on the ground and fired a huge fireball at Kunkuro. Sakura than used her scythe to hit Kunkuro's puppet than had Widow freeze Kunkuro's arm. Sakura than started to walk up to Kunkuro to finish him.

''I forfeit'' Said Kunkuro surpriseing everyone up on the stands. Sakura looked at him than turned around and jumped back to her siblings and the akatsuki.

''I know i know i'm awesome'' Said Sakura

''That was great Sakura you flew around and fired that fireball and than boom'' Said Naruto Sasuke smiled than turned to Garra to see that he was leaveing he shrugged it off and looked at his siblings.

''Well we should go home.'' Said Itachi everyone nodded and headed back home. At the house Sasuke than turned on the tv and started watching twlight. Everyone started to watch the movie than afterwards everyone execpt the three siblings went to sleep. After a while they saw Garra and a lot of sand.

''What is he doing'' Said Naruto.

''I think he is going to destory the leaf village.'' Said Sakura.

''Than we have to stop him'' Said Sasuke as he shot up Sakura and Naruto nodded and got up than they ran out the door to Garra to stop him and his plans but what they didn't know was that Itachi had just woke up.

 **Hi guys i hope you like this chapter it was a little short but hey i have things to do also remember to leave a comment a the end and enjoy the story.**


	16. Chapter 16 Stop Garra

Chapter 15: Stop Garra

The siblings were making thier way to Garra to finish what was going on. When they got thier the sand siblings were walking.

''I knew they would be a problem.'' Said Garra

''What do you want us to do Garra?'' Asked Temari

''Hold them off, let's go Kunkuro'' Said Garra Kunkuro nodded and they left. The siblings were about to jump and fight them when Temari stopped them.

''You guys aren't going anywhere'' Said Temari holding her fan.

''Rock paper scissors to see who fights Temari.'' Said Naruto the siblings started thier game as Temari looked annoyed at the siblings.

''Crap'' Said Sasuke as Naruto and Sakura high fived.

''Let's go'' Said Naruto Sakura nodded and they jumped after the sand brothers Temari was about to go after them when Sasuke appeared in front of her.

''Your not going anywhere'' Said Sasuke as he repeated Temari Sasuke than looked back to see his siblings still jumping.

''You better win'' Thought Sasuke

Sakura and Naruto caught up with the sand brothers again.

''Why do you keep following us.'' Said Kunkuro

''That's a dumb question since you know why puppet boy.'' Said Sakura

''I'm i going to need to beat you up like i did in the chunin exams.'' Said Kunkuro.

''I won'' Stated Sakura Kunkuro got mad and attacked. Sakura and Naruto dodged the attack and saw Garra jump away.

''He's getting away'' Said Naruto.

''Not it to fight puppet boy.'' Said Sakura as she started to jump after Garra.

''WHAT no fair Sakura.'' Shouted Naruto as he was left to fight Kunkuro.

''Guess it's you and me.'' Said Naruto than they attacked.

Sakura stopped behind Garra and got in a fighting postion.

''So you are the one who is going to fight me.'' Said Garra closeing his eyes.

''Hn'' Said Sakura

''But don't you see what i did.'' Said Garra opening his eyes and turned around to face Sakura.

''What did you do'' Said Sakura

''I split everyone up with thier counterpart. Temari with the black haired boy Kunkuro with the blond haired boy and you with me.'' Said Garra ''Now get ready for the fight if you don't you will DIE'' Said Garra with crazy eyes. than he attacked. Sakura dodged his attack and went for the kill. Garra used his sand to make a big hand and attacked her Sakura blocked the hand with her scythe and jumped over Garra to attack. Sakura slashed the sand and was about to hit him when he made a sand wave and sent it towards her Sakura jumped out the way and did 'Fireball great fireball justsu' Garra's sand protected him.

''You think you can beat me'' Said Garra ''No one can defeat me you will prove my existence.'' Garra than made a sand spear and sent it at her Sakura turned to paper and sent a paper one back at him. Garra smirked and sent a sand fist at her Sakura barely dodged than she came and punched Garra's sand with the weights on her arms. Garra's sand cracked he stared at her with wide eyes than she took her scythe and put it throught the hole. Garra was amazed that she got pass his sand defenses than she cut him. Garra jumped back and looked at his arm and saw blood he looked like he was going to snap Sakura took note on this and made sure to perpara herself for the worst. Than Garra had sand surround her than he made it tighter Sakura was having trouble breathing than he was about to close his fist when a kunai came right at him Sakura and Garra looked in the direction of the kunai and saw Sasuke and Naruto standing there.

''What...How did you beat my siblings.'' Said Garra.

''We out smarted them.'' Said Naruto Garra looked mad Sasuke and Naruto saw Sakura in the sand coffin and was about to get her when Garra held up his other hand.

''Don't come anycloser or i'll kill your sister.'' Sakura looked at her brothers and than looked at Garra the brothers came a step closer as Garra closed his fist a little than they saw blood come out of the sand and Sakura in pain. Sasuke and Naruto was starting to get angry than Sasuke lifted his arm and started making hand signs soon Sasuke fired a water shark at Garra. Garra quickly dodged it and Naruto appeared behind him Garra looked amazed than Naruto kicked Garra's sand as they landed Garra forgot about the sand holding Sakura. Sasuke quickly caught Sakura as she fell from the sand.

''Are you ok'' Said Sasuke

''Yeah thanks'' Said Sakura than she stood up next to Sasuke.

''Now you all will pay with your LIFE'' Said Garra as he turned into the one tailed demon. Garra than attacked the siblings as they dodged each attack.

''What do we do'' Said Naruto

''Give me some time i think i know what to do'' Said Sakura Sasuke and Naruto nodded and went to fight Garra after a while Sakura shouted.

''Shishou release'' And out came Saki Sasuke went to Sakura to help her up while Naruto stood next to Saki.

''Saki can you do something to help us defeat Garra.'' Said Sakura

''Chaaaa you can count on me'' Saki than made herself just as tall if not taller than the tailed beast and started fighting it Sakura,Sasuke,and Naruto stared at Saki as she fought Garra.

''We can't just stand here we have to help to'' Said Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke nodded than Sakura turned to paper and lifted her Brothers up onto Saki's head. Than all three siblings took out thier weapons and jumped down at Garra slashing the one tailed demon. Once the attack finished they landed next to each other and Saki went back to normal size.

''Thanks alot Saki i owe you'' Said Sakura. Saki smiled at Sakura and hugged her.

''It's ok i will always be here for you when you need it.'' Said Saki than she went back in Sakura's body. Sakura,Sasuke, and Naruto high fived and didn't know that the akatsuki saw the whole thing.

''So you guys beat the one tails'' Said Itachi surpriseing his younger siblings with the akatsuki behind him.

''Wait you saw our fight'' Said Naruto

''Yep'' Said Pein

''How was it?''Asked Sakura

''It was...AMAZEING you guys rock.'' Said Kisame the siblings than looked at Garra as he woke up.

''What happened'' Said Garra than he spotted the siblings they walked up to him.

''Are you ok'' Said Naruto

''Why do you care'' Said Garra

''Because your our friend'' Said Naruto Garra looked surprised he almost killed these guys and they call him a friend.

''Why...How did you guys beat me.'' Said Garra

''Because we had each other helping us all the way.'' Said Sakura.

''With no friends you will get no where'' Said Sasuke.

''Wait so i really am your friend.'' Said Garra the brothers nodded.

''Of course you are welcome to the friend club'' Said Sakura as she hugged Garra. Garra looked shocked he never had a hug before and it felt great than he hugged her back. Everyone smiled while Naruto smirked.

''Sakura and Garra sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G'' Said Naruto as him Deidara,Hidan,Kisame,and Tobi laughed. Sakura and Garra broke the hug and glared at them than Sasuke and Itachi face plamed themselves.

''CHAA they shouldn't of did that.'' Said Saki than Sakura got up and ran after them Sasuke and Itachi watched in amusement as Sakura chased Naruto around. Garra stood up and walked next to Sasuke.

''She's nice what's her name again'' Said Garra

''My sister...Her name is Sakura'' Said Sasuke

''Sakura'' Garra repeated ''Such a nice name for a nice girl'' Sasuke nodded than Naruto came behind him.

''Protect me'' Said Naruto as Sakura walked closer than she leaped towards Naruto but Garra caught her and put her over his shoulder. Itachi looked at the two and Konan said the thing that made Sakura and Garra blush.

''AWWWW you look so cute together.'' Said Konan

''Konan'' Said Sakura her and Garra's face as red as his hair. Sakura got off Garra's shoulder and walked over to Konan. Sasori smirked as he saw what happened with the akatsuki and the Uchiha siblings.

''Garra are you alright'' Yelled Temari as her and Kunkuro came closer to Garra.

''Yeah i'm fine.'' Said Garra

''Good cause now we have to leave.'' Said Kunkuro.

''Awww'' Said Sakura as she quickly covered her mouth and blush. Garra smiled and walked over to her.

''Don't worry Sakura i promise i will visit'' Said Garra as he brushed her hair out of her face . Sakura blushed than he surprised her when he hugged her again Sakura hugged back as Temari and Kunkuro looked surprised as well. Garra soon broke the hug and walked with his siblings to leave the village. Garra waved back at them while everyone waved at him.

''I'm going to miss him'' Said Sakura

''Your boyfriend'' Said Naruto than Sakura chased him home Sasuke smirked at his siblings when Itachi hit him on the head and started running Sasuke ran after him.

''Tobi want to run too.'' Said Tobi as he grabbed Deidara's arm and ran with him. Sasori chuckled and looked in his pocket to see he couldn't find his scroll he looked at Deidara and he smirked and took out Sasori's scroll Sasori ran after Deidara. Soon the whole Akatsuki ran home when they got back the pets tackled thier owners and licked thier faces. Itachi smiled and went to cook dinner Sasori went to help Itachi while everyone else played a game. Soon after dinner the siblings went in Sasuke's room.

''Today was crazy but at least we made a new friend'' Said Naruto

''Yeah it was pretty cool i hope we see Garra again.'' Said Sakura

''Sakura i think this is your first crush.'' Said Sasuke. Sakura blushed and turned away from Sasuke. Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

''SAKURA LIKES GAR-

''Shut up Naruto'' Said Sakura covering his mouth with her hand. Than Konan knocked on the door.

''Come in'' Said the siblings at the same time.

''Did i hear Sakura likes Garra'' Said Konan Sakura face went red and Konan cheered. Konan than ran downstairs and Sakura ran behind her. The brothers looked confused and ran after them when they got there. Konan was talking to Itachi with Sakura trying to shut her up.

''Sakura likes Garra'' Said Konan but she said it so loud the whole akatsuki heard it. Itachi looked at his sister and hugged her.

''You grew up so fast'' Said Itachi crying anime tears. Naruto than walked up next to Konan.

''I guess love is in the air.'' Said Naruto putting his arm around Konan. The akatsuki laughed than Sasuke came up behind Naruto and hit him in the head.

''What gives Sasuke'' Said Naruto ''You approve of Sakura liking Garra.''

''Yes because he is actually her age you are fliting with a 24 year old woman.'' Stated Sasuke Naruto frowned while Sakura giggled.

''Whatever age doesn't matter when it comes to love.'' Said Naruto.

''Actually it do'' Said Sasori. Naruto gave up and walked over to Sakura and put her on his back.

''Come on Beauty let's see the beast.'' Said Naruto but when he ran Sasori took Sakura off his back and sat her down next to him.

''Thank you'' Said Sakura

''Your welcome'' Said Sasori. Naruto came back looking tired and walked upstairs to his room he soon jumped in the bed and went to sleep. Sakura and Sasuke waved to everyone and went to thier rooms to go to sleep. Itachi was the only one woke he checked on each of his siblings before he left and went to bed.

''Mom i said i was going to do a better job in protecting them and i will'' Said Itachi than his sleepness caught up with him and fell alseep.

 **Hi guys hope you liked this chapter also my friend got me into pairings and my favorite so far is Garra and Sakura so i put it in there cause i like that pairing now please leave a review and tell how you like the story thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17 New chunin new Hokage

Chapter 15: New chunin and new Hokage

Sasuke was the first to wake up and as so he went downstairs trying not to wake no one else up and went to make breakfast. Sasuke was done and was about to set the table when Itachi walked in the kitchen.

''Hi Sasuke what you doing'' Said Itachi as he stared at Sasuke with a apron on that said 'kiss the cook'.

''I made breakfast can you set the table.'' Said Sasuke Itachi nodded and went to set the table. After about 2 minutes everything was finished and Kisame was the first to come down stairs he didn't see Sasuke in a apron though. Soon more people came downstairs and sat at the table. Hidan took the first bite.

''This is so good. Who made this?'' Asked Hidan everyone wanted to know now that they tasted the food.

''Sasuke made it.'' Said Itachi everyone stared at Sasuke with wide eyes as he closed his eyes and contuined to eat. After breakfast Itachi went outside and got the mail while Sakura and Naruto did the dishes.

''Hi guys some jonin want ya'll at the Hokage tower.'' Said Itachi the siblings looked at Itachi with a eyebrow raised.

''Well ok than let's go'' Said Sasuke running out the door with Sakura and Naruto behind him. When they got inside they saw Shikamaru in there too.

''Uchiha siblings please have a seat next to the Nara.'' Said a jonin. Kakashi and Asuma was there too.

''Now as you know the Hokage died in a fight with Orochimaru and the chunin exams has to be stopped.'' Said the Jonin the siblings and Shikamaru nodded. ''So we called ya'll here because ya'll have what it takes to be chunin and with that here are your chunin headbands and chunin vest's'' Said the jonin. Each of them took the headbands and vests than left.

''So what ya'll about to do'' Said Shikamaru as they walked out the building.

''I'm going to show my vest to Itachi.'' Said Naruto

''What are you about to do Shikamaru?i'' Asked Sakura

''I'm going to take a nap maybe go cloud watching later.'' Said Shikamaru putting his hands behind his head.

''Cool'' Said Sasuke than he and his siblings went off.

''Hi Itachi'' Said Naruto bursting throught the door.

''Yes Naruto'' Said Itachi

''Were chunin'' Said Naruto in the middle of his siblings wearing his new chunin vest. The akatsuki looked behind them and saw that Naruto was telling the truth.

''Whoa your chunin'' Said Hidan.

''Yep'' Said Naruto

''I bet you can't wait till you go on a mission huh.'' Said Deidara.

''Yep a mission will come to the door right about...now.'' Said Naruto pointing to the opened door and right on time a man with long white hair put in a ponytail came throught the door.

''I need you guys to find a new Hokage.'' Said the white haired man.

''Who are you?'' Asked Konan

''My name is Jiraiya'' Said the man

''Alright who are we surppose to get as Hokage'' Said Sakura.

''It's a woman who used to be on my team her name is Tsunade'' Said Jiraiya

''Ok me and my siblings will look for her'' Said Itachi his siblings packed thier bags and went on the long jounery to find Tsunade.

Time skip

The siblings looked in each town for her she was no where to be found than they heard a woman voice in a bar. They walked inside to see blond haired woman gambleing.

''Do you think that's her'' Said Sakura

''Only one way to find out'' Said Itachi as he started to walk towards the woman.

''Are you Tsunade.'' Said Itachi the woman looked behind her and saw a man with red eyes looking at her.

''Yes i'm Tsunade.'' Said the blond haired woman the younger siblings walked up to her and stood infront of Itachi.

''Who are you?'' Asked Tsunade.

''I am Itachi Uchiha and these are my younger siblings Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uchiha, and Sakura Uchiha.'' Said Itachi as he pointed to each of them. Tsunade nodded her head and looked at the siblings than back at Itachi.

''You need to come to the Konaha and become the new Hokage.'' Said Naruto Tsunade eyes widen.

''Sensei died...No i won't go.'' Said Tsunade crossing her arms across her chest.

''How about this than if i win in a card game you come back with us to the hidden leaf village and if you win you get to have one of my siblings for a week.'' Said Itachi Sakura,Sasuke,and Naruto glared at Itachi as he smiled nervously at them.

''CHAAAAA i can't believe he bet us on some stupid card game OHHHH when i get my hands on him.'' Said Saki Sakura smiled at her inner and smirked at Itachi. Itachi than set up the cards and him and Tsunade played for 2 hours.

''I win'' Said Tsunade as she put her cards down to show Itachi the 3 younger siblings were about to cry.

''No i win'' Said Itachi as he put his cards down to show Tsunade. Tsunade looked with wide eyes at the cards as the siblings danced.

''I can't believe i lost.'' Said Tsunade

''A deal a deal'' Said Itachi smirking at the new Hokage.

''Fine i'll be the new Hokage'' Said Tsunade pouting than they left and went back to hidden leaf.

When they got back they saw the village being rebuild from Orochimaru's attak than they went to the Hokage tower.

''This is your new office.'' Said a jonin as he showed Tsunade into the Hokage office.

''Thank you'' Said Tsunade as she dropped her stuff on the floor as the Uchiha siblings looked at her.

''So how is it?''Asked Itachi Tsunade nodded.

''Pretty good nice i think i'm going to like being Hokage.'' Said Tsunade the siblings turned to leave but Tsunade stopped them.

''Thank you'' Said Tsunade the 4 siblings smiled and walked out the door. When they got home the akatsuki was watching a new twlight movie.

''Which movie is that'' Said Sasuke stareing at the screen.

''I don't know but it's new'' Said Deidara the siblings joined the akatsuki on the floor and watched the movie. After it was done the siblings were sleep on the floor.

''Hi Itachi i think we should train them more.'' Said Konan.

''Yeah but we should leave the village just for training though.'' Said Kakuzu

''Yeah that way they can learn more about the world, new justus and are able to pin point a new location.'' Said Sasori

''Ok we should do that.'' Said Itachi

''Than it's settled tomorrow we leave the village for 3 years so we can train.'' Said Pein everyone nodded than Itachi woke up his siblings.

''Wake up.''

''Wake up''

''WAKE UP'' with the third one the siblings woke up.

''Pack your bags were going on a training trip.'' Said Pein the siblings looked confused than went upstairs to pack some stuff. After 3 hours they packed only things that they would need and went to sleep.

The next morning the siblings met up with the rookie 12 and told them that they were leaving for three years.

''Awww i'll miss you Sasuke-Kun, Naruto-Kun, Forehead.'' Said Ino

''I'll miss you too Ino...well not that much.'' Said Sakura laughing than she hugged her best friend.

''Sakura-Chan i will miss you with all my heart.'' Said Lee

''Don't worry Lee you'll see her in three years'' Said Itachi the akatsuki behind him.

''You guys are a great team and even better siblings don't forget to care and fight for each other.'' Said Kakashi petting Naruto and Sasuke and ruffleing Sakura's hair.

''Don't worry Kakashi i promise to protect my siblings.'' Said Sasuke Than Kurama,Widow,and Pride went up to Akamaru and they started barking.

''Looks like the pets are going to miss Akamaru.'' Said Naruto.

''Don't worry Akamaru you'll see them again'' Said Kiba petting Akamaru.

''We'll see ya'll in three years'' Said Sasuke as he and the akatsuki started walking away.

''See ya'' Said Sakura running to catch up with Sasuke and the Akatsuki.

''Bye'' Said Naruto running with her. The rookie 9(menos team 7) waved goodbye. Soon they were gone and in three years time the siblings will be back again to protect Konaha and to fulfill thier dreams.

 **Hi guys hope you liked my final chapter for this story please give me more ideas for fanfictions and leave a comment and review thanks for reading my fanfiction also i can do Naruto cross-overs with Fairytail, Yu yu hakoshu, Dragon ball z, Inyuasha, attack on titans, One peice, and bleach so if you have a fanfic idea for me leave it in the comments i also do school ones as well.**


End file.
